Ahí Donde Los Deceos Se Hacen Realidad
by MasterKamina
Summary: Naruto y Tsunade se involucraran en varias y diferentes historias, en donde el romance lentamente irá surgiendo entre ellos dos. Un mundo diferente les espera, en donde las ilusiones, realidad, magia y misterio son la pieza fundamental para sobrevivir, con el único fin de cumplir los deseos de las personas. Si el romance es color de rosa esta historia les hará cambiar de opinión
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

La oscura y fría noche cubría toda la aldea de la hoja, cada vez el ruido iba desapareciendo, pues a esas horas la gente ya se encontraba durmiendo; y es que no había razón alguna para hacer algo a esas horas, después de un arduo día de trabajo todos querían descansar en la tranquilidad de su hogar, acompañados del cálido furor familiar. Pero había una persona quien no compartía esas mismas actividades, llegar a su hogar después de un agotador día en la aldea para estar con su familia, reír, llorar, amar; no era lo suyo.

Y aunque quisiera no podría hacerlo, pues no tenía a nadie con quien compartir su día a día; siempre ha sido así y tal vez eso nunca cambiara.

La única forma que había encontrado para evitar tal soledad era entretenerse en algo, día y noche necesitaba estar ocupado, así que decidió que lo mejor para él sería ayudar a los demás, pues en verdad le gustaba hacerlo, ayudar a las personas que siempre le extendían una mano.

Bien, y con esto al fin termino – el chico retiraba el sudor de su frente mientras sonreía – ahora si puedo ir a descansar sin tener que preocuparme de nada – lentamente salió evitando hacer ruido alguno - aunque me tomo algo de tiempo hacerlo, pero me siento a gusto con el resultado – con una sonrisa en el rostro, el chico observó la recién reconstruida torre hokage – ahora si la aldea comienza a verse como antes.

Aunque aún quedan muchas cosas por hacer, por hoy es suficiente, mañana ya veremos que pasa - mostrándose algo cansado, el chico fue en dirección a su hogar – creo que antes daré un pequeño paseo por el parque – queriendo evitar ir a su solitaria morada, el chico caminaba lentamente – no está nada mal pasear por aquí, la luna, las estrellas, es una buena vista la que tengo, aunque estaría mejor si estuviera acompañado – sin querer el chico había vuelto a ser invadido por la tristeza de la soledad –

¿Y que tal si por ahora te acompaño yo? – El chico sorpresivamente se exalto al escuchar las palabras de alguien más –

¿Te gustaría o mejor debo irme? – desde las sombras una chica de cabello rubio se le acercó –

¿Tsunade que estas haciendo aquí? – el chico la miró con sorpresa –

La verdad es que no podía dormir así que decidí caminar un poco – Tsunade lo miro con una leve sonrisa –

Eso si que es raro, normalmente a esta hora ya no hay nadie quién te despierte – dijo el chico en forma de burla –

Mira quien habla, la persona que durmió por una semana entera – Tsunade de la misma forma le hablo al chico –

Hahaha, tienes razón. Aunque esa fue la peor semana de mi vida, me gustaría poder olvidar ese momento – con una frágil sonrisa el chico intento disimular su tristeza al recordar ese desagradable suceso, pero no funcionó –

Lo siento si te hice recordar eso, no debí mencionarlo – Tsunade pidió disculpas por su no intencionado comentario –

No te preocupes ya estoy acostumbrado a ello, después de todo creo que he aprendido a vivir con ese problema – una vez más el chico mostró una sonrisa –

Para olvidarnos de eso. ¿Qué te parece si ahora caminamos un rato? – Tsunade empezó a caminar lentamente mientras miraba al chico –

Está bien, aunque me parece un poco raro todo esto – rápidamente el chico siguió el rastro de la rubia –

¿Raro? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó confundida Tsunade –

Es que, tu sabes – el chico se veía algo penoso -

Si no me lo dices no lo sabré – dijo Tsunade -

Pues, es de noche, en el parque, solos los dos. Es el sueño de cualquier hombre estar en una situación así con una mujer – el chico miró nervioso a la rubia –

Cielos, creo que empiezan a afectarte todos esos libros que has leído de Jiraiya. Deja de decir tantas estupideces y cambiemos de tema – Tsunade golpeó suavemente al chico en la cabeza en señal de disgusto – Por lo que pude ver ya has termino con la reparación de la torre hokage, ¿Ahora que sigue? -

No lo sé, cualquier cosa está bien. Con tal de mantenerme ocupado, no me importa el tipo de trabajo – el chico miraba fijamente las estrellas –

Entonces que tal si me ayudas con una pequeña labor que me he propuesto hacer – Tsunade intentó entretener al chico en algo –

¿Y de qué se trata? – El chico se veía interesado –

Pues vamos a plantar un árbol – Tsunade mostro una sonrisa –

Y para eso me necesitas, no será que te da perece hacerlo sola – el chico dijo con desagrado –

Encima que te quiero ayudar y todavía te pones exigente – Tsunade puso un tono de enfado –

Esta bien te ayudaré, aunque no lo veo nada interesante – totalmente desanimado el chico accedió a ayudar –

Pero sabes hay algo interesante sobre este árbol, de seguro te gustará – Tsunade trató de llamar la atención del chico –

No me puedo imaginar, ¿Qué es? – El chico se veía interesado –

Lo sabía, resulta que este es el último de su especie, ¿Qué tal? – Mostrando una sonrisa Tsunade lo miró fijamente –

Esta bien nos veremos mañana – con sus expectativas destrozadas, el chico decidió mejor alejarse de la rubia –

Fue mi impresión o no le gustó para nada – Tsunade se veía confundida –

Después de dejar sola a Tsunade el chico decidió regresar a su casa, en su camino pudo observar como casi todo en la aldea se encontraba ya reconstruido, y como no estarlo si fue el mismo quién lo había hecho, pues era lo único que lo mantenía ocupado. Al llegar a su desolada morada, el chico lentamente giro la perilla de su puerta sabiendo que es lo que encontraría detrás de ella, soledad y nada más.

Tras cerrar la puerta, el chico caminó lentamente hacia su fría cama, solamente la luz de la luna guiaba su camino. Al recostarse, el chico se cubrió el rostro con su mano; nuevamente comenzaba el fastidioso momento entre dormir y soñar, al que a él le desagradaba bastante. Los recuerdos de su niñez nuevamente aparecieron en su mente.

Era uno de tantos días en la academia, el chico como siempre era el primero en llegar y al no encontrar a nadie se sentaba debajo de la sombra de un árbol para esperar que sus amigos llegaran. Siempre era lo mismo, todos los demás llegaban acompañados de sus madres, felices los unos alados de otros, "¿Por qué solo yo?" Se repetía siempre el chico, la respuesta siempre era la misma, "Porque estoy solo". Con una pequeña lágrima recorriendo el rostro del chico, este se quedó dormido.

La corta noche paso rápidamente y los primero rayos de la mañana iluminaban el pequeño cuarto del chico, ya por acto de conciencia este se levantaba siempre a la misma hora. Su vida rutinaria nuevamente comenzaba.

¿Por cuanto tiempo esto seguirá así? – Todos los días el chico se preguntaba lo mismo – hahaha, lo único que puedo hacer para eso es reír – mostro una forzada sonrisa – Bien creo que me apresurare o si no Tsunade se enfadará conmigo – con algo de prisa, el chico salió de su casa, no sin antes regresar a ver a su morada – Te veré pronto mi siempre compañera, soledad.

A muy tempranas horas en la mañana, el chico corría libremente por la aldea, pues ha esa hora no había nadie. Cuando este llego hacia donde estaba Tsunade se sorprendió al ver el tipo de árbol que tenía entre sus manos.

¿Y ahora que te pasa?, Naruto – Tsunade lo miro con un leve enfado –

Esperaba al menos encontrarme con un árbol en mejor estado, pero esto – Naruto tomo el pequeño y deteriorado árbol para analizarlo detenidamente –

Así que planeas sembrar esto, no creo que valga la pena – Naruto lo miraba con desagrado –

Mejor cállate y empecemos de una vez – Tsunade le quito con enfado el árbol –

¿Por cierto donde piensas plantarlo? – Preguntó algo curioso Naruto –

Donde todos puedan verlo, en lo alto de toda la aldea, sobre el monte de los hokage – Tsunade miraba fijamente el lugar –

Ya veo, es un muy buen lugar – Naruto sonrió levemente –

Solo espera y verás lo bien que se verá – Tsunade de la misma forma sonrió –

Pero tomará un poco de tiempo para verlo florecer, hasta entonces tendremos que esperar – comentó Tsunade –

¿Por cierto que tipo de árbol es? – Naruto nuevamente se lo volvía a preguntar –

La verdad no lo sé, he estado investigando y lo único que encontré fue una vieja historia sobre él – Esta vez Tsunade si pudo captar la atención de chico –

¿Qué tipo de historia? – Naruto preguntó entusiasmado y curioso al mismo tiempo –

Hahaha ahora si pareces interesado, tal vez no debería contarte sobre esa historia – Tsunade le dio la espalda al chico en señal de broma –

Vamos dímela, mira que haré lo que tu digas – Naruto parecía desesperado –

Está bien, harás lo que yo diga. Pero te contaré la historia mientras plantamos el árbol – Una pequeña sonrisa se mostro en el rostro de Tsunade –

De acuerdo, apresurémonos a ello – rápidamente Naruto cargó en sus brazos a Tsunade y la llevó hacia el monte de los Hokage –

Sin perder un solo instante Naruto y Tsunade se encontraban ya en lo alto del monte de los Hokage. Buscando el mejor sitio para plantar el árbol, Tsunade decidió que debían colocarlo en su parte central, pues ahí este podría florecer libremente y al mismo tiempo podrían construir un pequeño campo que lo rodease. Sin más demora, Naruto era quien se encontraba escarbando entre la tierra mientras Tsunade le relataba la corta historia sobre aquel deteriorado árbol.

"Hace mucho tiempo atrás, un hombre de mediana edad se encontraba tirado en el suelo, sujetando entre sus brazos un pequeño bulto, llorando y apenas repitiendo una leves palabras "Por favor, te lo suplico, hazlo", palabras sin ningún sentido para quién lo oyese, pero de gran sentimiento para aquella persona, que lo único que quería era que ese algo escuchase su suplicas.

Así continuó por varias horas, hasta que de repente un gran número de personas lo rodeó, por sus enfadadas miradas se podría decir que lo estuvieron buscando para ajustar cuentas con él, pues esa persona era el causante de la muerte de la hija del rey.

Sin perder más tiempo esa multitud de persona comenzó a golpearlo aun estando este tirado en el suelo, palabras de ofensa y burla recaían sobre él; pero este poco les hacía caso. Entre golpes aquel tipo continuaba sujetando fuertemente aquel bulto mientras seguía con sus súplicas. Las horas continuaban pasando y la lluvia comenzaba a recaer sobre él, en ningún solo instante aquellas persona dejaron de golpearlo, llegando al punto de casi matarlo.

Siendo vencido lentamente por sus fuerzas, aquel hombre se arrastraba hacía lo que parecía el cuerpo sin vida de una mujer, llorando y suplicando este colocó el pequeño bulto sobre el pecho de esa mujer. Antes de caer en un profundo sueño, este la miró con una leve sonrisa y le dijo "Con gusto doy mi vida por ti" las lágrimas recayeron sobre aquel bulto, que sin razón explicable alguna comenzó a brillar.

Era tanta la intensidad de aquella luz, que nadie puedo ver lo que sucedía. Cuando todos recuperaron la visión, estos observaron anonadados aquella mujer, la hija del rey, nuevamente con vida. Lo más extraño de todo era que se encontraba llorando junto al yaciente cuerpo de aquel hombre, sujetando entre sus manos un pequeño ramo de flores"

Se dice que los pétalos de ese ramo de flores provienen de este pequeño árbol – dando un leve suspiro Tsunade terminó de contar la historia –

Vaya, eso si es interesante; pero algo triste al mismo tiempo – Naruto se había detenido para escuchar atento el relato –

Bueno basta de descanso y termina de plantar ese árbol de una buena vez – Tsunade le dijo con algo de enfado –

Esta bien no te molestes, que carácter – Naruto continuó con su tarea –

Al cabo de poco tiempo, el pequeño árbol ya se encontraba plantado, lo único que faltaba era regarlo con un poco de agua, tarea que Tsunade hiso con mucha alegría mientras le decía "Tienes que florecer rápidamente".

¿Y bien, ahora qué? – Preguntó cansado Naruto – Por ahora creo que será todo, pero ya veremos después – contestó Tsunade despreocupada –

¿Después? – Dijo Naruto –

Sí, recuerda que dijiste que harías lo que yo quisiera – Tsunade lo miraba fijamente –

Es verdad, pero no se te ocurra algo totalmente desquiciado – Naruto la mira de la misma manera –

¿Que pasa?, es como si no me conocieras – Dijo Tsunade –

Es por eso mismo que te lo digo – Naruto le mostró una leve sonrisa en forma de burla –

Ah sí, solo espera para ver que es lo que te pido – Tsunade se veía enfadada –

Si, si lo que sea – Después de eso Naruto rápidamente se alejó de la chica –

Mientras caminaba por la aldea, Naruto muy sorprendido vio como un hombre con muchas heridas se le acercó desesperadamente, con un leve empujón aquella persona le suplicaba exaltadamente

La has visto, la has visto – dijo aquel hombre – una mujer acaba de pasar por aquí, ¿sabes donde está? – preguntó –

No he visto a nadie – Naruto lo miraba algo preocupado – ¿se encuentra bien?- este intentó tranquilizarlo –

Si no me doy prisa ella podría morir – el hombre comenzó a llorar – tengo que salvarla.

¿Cómo es ella, le ayudaré a buscarla? – Naruto se vio en la necesidad de ayudar a aquella desconocida persona –

Ella es – el hombre hiso una leve pausa – no lo recuerdo, ¿por qué? – desesperadamente agitaba su cabeza en señal de confusión – por que no logro recordarla, ¡¿por qué?!

Cálmese, de alguna manera la encontraremos – Naruto colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de esa persona tratando de confortarlo – solo tiene que hacer un esfuerzo en…- este fue interrumpido –

¡Ahí esta!, debo alcanzarla rápido – sin perder tiempo, aquel hombre se separo de Naruto y siguió su camino –

Pues yo no veo a nadie – con la mirada Naruto siguió el rastro del hombre – a lo mejor se trataba de algún loco suelto – pensó confundido –

Bueno creo que…..- nuevamente Naruto fue interrumpido, pero esta vez eran por los fuertes chillidos y lamentos de alguien –

¿Quién esta ahí? – Naruto miraba de un lado a otro - ¿Dónde está? – el chico buscaba mientras caminaba –

En su corta caminata, Naruto cada vez escuchaba más intensamente los quejidos de esa persona, que repetidamente llamaban a alguien.

Vuelve, ya todo está bien – gritaba fuertemente – lo conseguiste – dijo casi sin aliento –

¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Puedo ayudarla? – por fin Naruto había encontrado ha esa persona, un poco sorprendido vio como una mujer se arrastraba por el suelo –

Tienes que ayudarme – la chica pidió con desesperación a Naruto – debo encontrar a un hombre que todavía cree que sigo….- esta misma fue interrumpida por sus propios quejidos –

¿Qué tipo de hombre? – Naruto la sujeta entre sus brazos –

Un hombre con muchas heridas en su cuerpo, que penas si puede caminar – la mujer seguía lamentándose por un extraño dolor – en este momento él debe estar desesperado buscándome.

Tal vez y se trate de la persona que vi hace un momento – el chico puso a la chica en su espalda – creo que me será fácil encontrarlo, a lo mejor y se encuentre por aquí cerca – Naruto comenzaba su caminar – aunque se veía algo desesperado.

Por favor ayúdame a encontrarlo, por alguna razón ahora eres la única persona que puede hacerlo – aquella chica en cierta forma se sintió aliviada – solo tu eres capaza de reunirnos nuevamente.

Lo haré lo mejor que pueda, ya verá como lo encuentro – en un intento de alegrarla Naruto le sonrió – muy pronto podrán estar juntos nuevamente.

Sabes, de cierta forma me recuerdas a él – ya un poco más calmada la chica seguía en la espalda de Naruto mientras este seguía corriendo por la aldea –

¿De verdad? ¿En qué? - preguntó curioso Naruto –

En que a pesar de estar en una situación difícil puedes mostrar una sonrisa – la chica al mismo tiempo sonrió levemente –

Por lo que acabo de ver hace un momento, él no mostraba una sonrisa – Naruto miraba de un lado a otro continuando su búsqueda – más bien mostraba una completa angustia y temor.

Tú también la tuvieras si sintieras que todo está contra ti – dijo la chica seriamente - que después de mucho intentarlo nada saliera como tú quieras. Sentir la inmensa soledad día tras día, y cuando al fin lograste algo, que te lo quiten de las manos.

Pues yo he aprendido a sonreír en un momento así – una pequeña sonrisa se mostraba en el serio rostro de Naruto - eso es lo único que puedo hacer para tapar en algo ese sentimiento.

¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó la chica sorprendida por aquellas palabras –

Hahahahaha – Naruto mentía – A nada.

Sin encontrar rastro alguno de aquel hombre, Naruto decidió que lo mejor sería buscarlo de lo alto, este tomo a la chica entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta la sima de una enorme casa, en donde su conversación continuaría.

¿Y como sucedió todo esto? – Preguntó curioso Naruto – si no es problema saberlo.

Supongo que tienes todo el derecho a saber ya que eres el único que nos puede ayudar –la chica buscaba mirando de un lado a otro mientras contaba lo sucedido –

Después de despertar de un largo sueño, lo cual creí que no lo volvería hacer, sentí algo realmente cálido sobre mi pecho. Al abrir lentamente mis ojos con dificultad puede ver que me encontraba rodeada por una inmensa luz, en la cual únicamente había un pequeño ramo de flores junto sobre mí.

Sin saber porque, sentía la inminente necesidad de tomar entre mis manos aquel ramo de flores, el cual era muy cálido. Al hacerlo, rápidamente la luz comenzaba a desaparecer, en mi intento por ver mejor pude observar a un cuerpo sin vida junto a mi. Que al darme cuente de quien se trataba, caí en un doloroso llanto.

Tras llorar y tratar de comprender que sucedía, logré entender de qué se trataba, yo no debía estar ahí, él no debía haber muerto. No se cuanto tiempo paso pero lo único que deseaba es que nada de eso hubiera sucedido jamás. Recuerdos y más recuerdos pasaban en mi mente en donde mi único consuelo era aferrarme al último regalo que tenía de él, un hermoso rapo de flores.

La corta historia de aquella chica fue interrumpida por si misma al notar de lejos a tal desesperado hombre buscándola.

¡Mira!, ahí esta – dijo exaltada la chica – debemos alcanzarlo.

Naruto volvió a poner a la chica en su espalda para después continuar su camino, este mientras tanto se encontraba curioso por conocer la historia completa.

Le prometo que lo encontraremos, pero… - Naruto se mostro algo apenado – me podría contar que pasó después.

Eso creo que por ahora no será posible – dijo la chica tristemente –

Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, ambos seguían rápidamente a aquel hombre, que cada vez se acercaba más a lo alto del monte de los Hokage, en donde finalmente se detuvo.

¡Espera! – grito fuertemente la chica –

¿Dónde estas? – el hombre igualmente grito desesperado mirando de un lado a otro –

¡Aquí! Detrás de ti – la chica era bajada por Naruto de su espalda –

Al fin te encuentro, querida mía – con lágrimas en sus ojos aquel hombre la regreso a ver –

Te dije que siempre estaríamos juntos, ¿por qué me dejaste sola? – siendo ayudada por Naruto, la chica lentamente se le acercaba –

Es que tenía que encontrar la forma de salvarte y cuando creí encontrarla, ya no estabas ahí – haciendo un mayor esfuerzo el hombre también se le acercaba –

Siempre estuve a tu lado, me sorprendió ver que no notaras mi presencia – esta vez la chica se separo de Naruto y por si misma seguía su corto camino hacia su amado –

Lo siento – el hombre mostro una pequeña sonrisa - siempre te estoy causando problemas – lentamente extendía su mano hacia la de ella –

A pesar de todo siempre me has demostrado tu amor y eso lo valoro mucho – la chica sujeto la mano de aquel hombre –

Ahora si, siempre estaremos juntos – el hombre abrazó fuertemente a la chica mientras dejaba caer unas lágrimas de felicidad –

Por cierto, este amable joven me ayudo a encontrarte – sin quitar la felicidad de su rostro la chica señalo a Naruto – que como podrás ver fue la única persona que nos pudo ayudar después de tanto tiempo.

Ya me lo había encontrado antes, aunque en ese momento no le presé mucha atención – el hombre nuevamente sonreía –no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco, se ve que eres una persona muy especial.

Bien, creo que va siendo hora de irnos – dijo la chica que junto aquel hombre lentamente se alejaban – pero antes de eso me gustaría conocer tu nombre.

Por una extraña razón Naruto no había dicho nada en toda esa emotiva reunión, el miraba atento como si de una novela de amor se tratase. Siendo llamado por aquellas palabras de la chica, este no dudo en decir su nombre.

Naruto – dijo levemente – Naruto Uzumaki – volvió a repetir con fuerza –

Bien joven Naruto tienes una larga vida por delante – la chica con gran dulzura le sonrió – No dejes que tus recuerdos dolorosos te dominen.

En ese instante pequeños destellos de luz, como si se tratase de nieve, comenzaban a rodear a aquellas personas, que lentamente comenzaban a desaparecer, no sin antes decirle unas últimas palabras.

"La felicidad a veces no es lo más normal, puedes encontrarla en alguien diferente. Date una oportunidad para ser feliz"

Tras unas tiernas palabras, ambos habían desaparecido dejando únicamente un rastro de luz, que extrañamente se posó sobre aquel árbol que Naruto había plantado en la mañana junto a Tsunade.

Tratar de ser feliz – pensó Naruto –

Como me gustaría que eso en verdad sucediera – este bajo la mirada tristemente –

Lástima que eso no sucederá jamás

CONTINUARÁ…..


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

¡ÉL debe morir! – se escuchó una fuerte voz gritando – es la única solución

Pero apenas si es un niño – alguien replico – mejor dicho, es solo un bebé – insistía aquella persona –

Por esa misma razón debemos hacerlo ahora y no cuando sea tarde – los ojos en aquella figura mostraban un gran enfado –

Considera que él no tiene la culpa de nada, es sólo una víctima – la otra persona intentaba calmarlo –

Eso lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada – decía exaltado la otra figura – es él o nosotros

¿Qué problemas podría traer si lo dejamos con vida? – la otra persona comenzaba a ser influenciado –

Nada bueno ten por seguro – dijo fríamente aquel sujeto –

Esa no es razón suficiente para querer acecinarlo – volvía a replicar – me opongo rotundamente – dijo enfadado –

¿Te opones? ¿Qué ha hecho el por ti para estarlo defendiendo? – la otra persona lo miro fijamente –

Nada, no me ha hecho ni hará nada – respondió seriamente –

¿Y que me dices te tu familia? No fue a causa de él que todos murieron – la actitud molesta de aquel tipo era tan escalofriante que causaba pudor a la persona frente a él – Solo imagina cuan doloroso infierno pasaron por su culpa. ¿¡Te parece justo!?

Aquel tipo al recordar los duros momentos que pasó fu familia antes de morir, no pudo evitar sentirse enfadado, y en un acto de venganza, bruscamente se acercó hacia el sitio en donde dormía aquel bebé. Sin importarle más nada, tomó al niño con sus manos, lo levantó hacia lo alto, y mirándolo con odio, fuertemente lo iba a estrellar contra el suelo…hasta que…

Hahahahaha – unas ligeras carcajadas se escucharon – hahahahahaha – se volvía a escuchar – Aun me sorprende que siendo tan solo un bebé pueda recordar ese momento – unas palabras sin mucha emoción –

Después de todo, hace tiempo que no volvía a soñar con ello – de entre la oscuridad los ojos de aquella persona se notaban poco a poco – Si, un sueño – sus cabellos rubios eran ahora ya visibles – Un triste y doloroso sueño – aquel muchacho mostraba una leve sonrisa en un entristecido rostro –

Pero en fin, eso ya es historia antigua – rodea por la oscuridad de aquel solitario cuarto, su figura era visible, se trataba de Naruto – Aunque a veces me pregunto si hubiese sido mejor morir cuando era solo un bebé – fue lo último que se dijo antes de ser interrumpido por un fuerte sonido

¡Naruto! – Tras unos cuantos golpes en la puerta, el grito de una persona lo llamaba – necesito tu ayuda – este se acercó a la puerta, para después lentamente abrirla – Naruto, necesito que vengas conmigo a un lugar – aquel chico lo miró fijamente.

Shikamaru, ¿Qué pasa? – Naruto lo miró con sorpresa – tan temprano por la mañana

Es que necesitaba la ayuda del alguien y el más cercano eras tú – Shikamaru tomó al chico por los hombros y rápidamente lo sacó de su casa –

¿Y se puede saber en qué necesitas mi ayuda? – Naruto preguntaba algo confundido mientras seguía a su amigo por la espalda –

Más que ayudar, es observar – dijo Shikamaru – la verdad es que alguien está por nacer y quiero que presencies ese momento conmigo

¿Nacer? – El rostro de Naruto se vio más confundido - ¿pero quién?

El hijo de Asuma y Kurenai – Shikamaru sonrió levemente –

Es cierto, ahora lo recuerdo – Naruto parecía pensativo – pero no hubiese sido mejor que llevaras a Ino o a Choji contigo

Si pero por alguna razón creo que lo mejor será llevarte a ti – del mismo modo Shikamaru lucía pensativo y confundido al mismo tiempo –

A mi me parece muy extraño todo esto – Naruto seguía dudando de su intervención en aquel asunto –

Al cabo de poco tiempo ambos llegaron al hospital en donde se encontraba Kurenai quien en muy pocos minutos tendría a su bebé. Estos al llegar fueron recibidos por Tsunade.

Shikamaru llegas justo a tiempo – Tsunade se le acercó un tanto exaltada – pero ¿Naruto? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – esta preguntó con extrañez –

Bueno, ni yo mismo lo sé con certeza – Naruto movía la cabeza en señal de confusión – solo estoy aquí para acompañar a Shikamaru

Dejando eso de lado, ¿cómo está Kurenai? – preguntó Shikamaru –

Ella está bien, pero en cualquier momento podría empezar a tener a su bebé – Tsunade respondió mientras lo regresaba a ver – será mejor que nos apresuremos

Andando Naruto – Shikamaru parecía ordenarle que se moviese – quiero que compartas este momento conmigo – Naruto por su parte simplemente le seguía sin decir una palabra –

Tras un corto tiempo de espera, Kurenai empezó su labor y Tsunade la estaba ayudando, Shikamaru y Naruto permanecieron en las afueras de la sala esperando por el nacimiento de aquel hijo de Asuma, quién había dejado a cargo de Shikamaru. Los minutos pasaron y la espera los consumía, lentamente Shikamaru comenzaba a desesperarse por no recibir noticias de tal suceso.

Ya cálmate, me estas desesperando a mi también – Naruto lo miraba algo molesto –

Esta es una situación algo delicada como para estar tranquilo – Un expresión de angustia se notaba en el rostro de Shikamaru - ¿Y si algo sale mal?

Todo estará bien, Tsunade esta ahí – Naruto intentaba tranquilizarlo –

Tienes razón, pero siento algo extraño – Shikamaru permaneció pensativo – como que algo podría ocurrir, a lo mejor y…..

Este fue interrumpido por la parición de Tsunade quien en ese momento se veía muy exaltada y preocupada. Esta al ver a Shikamaru rápidamente se le acercó

Tenemos problemas, algo salió mal – totalmente agitada, Tsunade condujo al chico hacia donde se encontraba Kurenai, Naruto sin decir una palabra los siguió igualmente preocupado –

Kurenai ¿Qué sucedió? – Shikamaru preguntó con temor al verla llorando –

Mi hijo, murió – esta apenas pudo contestar en medio de sus lamentos –

¿Pero cómo? – Gritó fuertemente el chico - ¿Qué sucedió? – Shikamaru miró fijamente a Tsunade –

No lo sé, todo parecía ir con normalidad hasta que de repente sucedió – la rubia se veía molesta consigo misma al no poder haber echo nada – el niño murió apenas al nacer

¡No puede ser! - dijo Shikamaru con gran desesperación – ni siquiera pude cuidar del hijo a Asuma – este cayó al suelo – qué clase de persona soy

¿Por cierto donde esta él? – con algo de temor, Naruto pregunto mientras lo buscaba –

Ahí justo a lado de Kurenai – el estado de Tsunade mostraba un dolor y rabia intensa -

Con pasos ligeros Naruto se les acercó lentamente, mientras veía con pena a todos a su alrededor. Al acercárseles, el chico con un rostro lleno de asombro dijo

Tsunade ¿de qué estas hablando? – Naruto la regresó a ver con extrañez – por lo que puedo ver el niño esta bien, incluso se esta moviendo

¡¿Qué?! – dijeron todos fuertemente al escuchar al chico –

Déjame ver – apresuradamente Shikamaru también se les acercó –

Este no es el momento de hacer bromas Naruto – Tsunade lo miró muy molesta –

No es ninguna broma, él esta vivo – el rubio de la misma forma la observó –

Nunca creí que serias capaz de jugar con las emociones de las personas – con una voz fría, Kurenai llamaba la atención del chico – eres de lo peor

¿Qué acaso no lo pueden ver? Si él esta….- el chico fue interrumpido por Shikamaru –

¡Cállate! – Este gritó fuertemente – solo estas tratando de molestarnos aun más – Shikamaru sujeto fuertemente a Naruto – no hay forma de que ese niño esté vivo

Estas equivocado, él aun vive – tras decir esas palabras, Naruto recibió un golpe por parte de Shikamaru, quien a causa de este cayó al suelo –

No sé qué pretendes, pero es mejor que cierres la boca de una buena vez – Shikamaru lo miraba con furia –

Sera mejor que te vayas Naruto, tu presencia aquí solo está empeorando las cosas – Kurenai lo veía con desprecio –

Halla ustedes, desde un principio sabía que no debía estar aquí – con gran enojo Naruto se levantó del suelo –

Tsunade ¿Podrías hacerte cargo de mi hijo? – Kurenai tomo entre sus mano al bebe para después entregárselo a la rubia –

Esta bien, me encargare de todo para enterrarlo junto a la tumba de Asuma – Tsunade cogió al niño mientras lo miraba con tristeza –

Naruto al escuchar lo que tenían planeado hacer no pudo evitar pensar en lo que pasaría aquel niño, que según él aún seguía con vida. Este rápidamente tomó al bebé.

No permitiré que lo entierren vivo – el rubio ocultaba al niño entre sus brazos - ¿acaso se han vuelto locos?

¡Naruto, devuélvelo! – Shikamaru lo miraba con odio – ya me cansé de tus bromas

Por favor, para de una vez – Kurenai comenzaba a llorar – tu intención es buena en fingir que aun sigue vivo – esta lo miraba con unos ojos llorosos – ya no lo puedo soportar

Mientes, es como si no te importara su vida – tras eso, Naruto levantó al niño indicándoselo a todos – míralo aun vive

Tras un corto tiempo de observarlo fijamente, Kurenai volvió a sentirse triste. Tsunade y Shikamaru sintieron el mismo dolor y enojo contra Naruto, pues pareciese como si estuviese jugando con ellos.

No sabes cuanto desearía que aun siguiera con vida, pero no es así – Kurenai lentamente colocaba la mano sobre su pecho – incluso daría mi vida por la suya, pero ya todo es inútil

Tras esas tristes palabras, Tsunade rápidamente volvió a tomar al niño en su poder, apartándolo de Naruto. Shikamaru en un impulso de enojo se aproximó para golpear al chico, pero antes de que esto sucediera, un fuerte sonido de un trueno que acompañado con una leve oscuridad, lo detuvieron.

La oscuridad lentamente se iba apoderando de la habitación, todos vieron con espanto como unas extrañas sombras salían de aquella oscuridad, que sin pronunciar una sola palabra se lanzaron sobre todos ellos. Shikamaru en un intento por proteger a Kurenai fue interceptado por tres de esas sombras que rápidamente lo golpearon para después dejarlo inconsciente. Ante tal suceso, Tsunade intentó cobrar venganza, pero de nada sirvió ya que el niño en sus brazos le impedía luchar libremente.

Kurenai victima del miedo simplemente grito, un golpe en la nuca proveniente de una de las sombras le hiso perder la conciencia. Una vez más Tsunade se volvió a enfadar, pero esta rápidamente fue detenida por las sombras, que al mismo tiempo separaron al niño de su lado.

El resto de las sombras presentes ya con el niño en su poder intentó cometer su propósito, el cual era tomar el alma de aquel durmiente bebé. Sacando una especie de oz de entre la nada, la sombra con gran fuerza intentó cortarlo, pero fallo. En un inesperado movimiento Naruto se interpuso entre estos, recibiendo así aquel profundo corte en la espalda.

¡Naruto! – grito fuertemente Tsunade, mientras aun seguía prisionera –

No permitiré que lo lastimen – Naruto se veía dolorido por el corte – yo lo protegeré – este cubría al niño entre sus brazos –

¿Quienes son ustedes? – Tsunade los miraba con enfado - ¿Qué es lo que quieren? – la rubia intentaba liberarse de sus captores, pero era inútil –

Tras un corto tiempo de espera, algunas de las sombras como si de quejidos se tratase comenzaban a hablar

Él debe morir, debe ser castigado – con una sombría voz, la sombra lentamente se acercaba hasta aquel niño – morir, morir y nada más

¿Por qué? – Dijo Naruto mientras seguía cubriéndolo – si es apenas un niño

Por su culpa nuestras familias murieron – la sombra mostraba sus furiosos ojos – debemos cobrar venganza

Tras decir esas palabras, todas las sombras, excepto de las que sujetaban a Tsunade, se lanzaron con sus enormes oz contra Naruto y aquel niño. Antes de que pudieran dar un solo golpe, Naruto rápidamente se apartó de ellos con el niño en sus brazos, con su exaltada respiración, este los miraba fijamente.

¿Qué pudo haber echo este pobre niño para que sus familias murieran? – Preguntó el rubio – si apenas acaba de nacer –

El solo echo que haya nacido, significo la muerte de nuestras familias – cada vez las sombras se veían más molestas –

Eso no tiene sentido, además ustedes ni siquiera son…..- Naruto se interrumpió a si mismo al darse cuenta de una cruel verdad –

Danos al niño, ¡ahora! – Grito aquella sombra – si no lo hace tomaremos tu alma a cambio

Un momento – otra de las sombras detenía a su compañero – te has fijado bien en aquel chico de pelo rubio – este señala hacia donde estaba Naruto –

Unos pocos minutos pasaron para que las sombras se dieran cuenta quien en verdad era Naruto. Tras identificarlo, estos se volvieron aun más molestos.

Tú, Uzumaki Naruto – todas la sombras rodearon al chico – al fin te encuentro

¿Cómo es posible que aun sigan con vida? – preguntó el rubio con temor –

¿Vivos? – Dijo la sombra en un tono de burla – ¡tú nos mataste! – Fue tan aterrador el grito que el chico cayó al suelo –

¡No! – Naruto gritó con desesperación – no fui yo – el temor parecía invadirlo –

¡Silencio! Esta vez no te salvarás – sin perder más tiempo, las sombras una a una comenzaban a golpear al chico –

En ese momento eras solo un bebé, pero ahora no tendré remordimientos en matarte – la sombra lo miraba con desprecio – Tu sola existencia es una molestia

Todo sería más fácil si murieses - dijo la sombra mientras seguía golpeándolo – Dolor, sufrimiento, tristeza – este lucía aun más molesto – eso y muchas cosas más se hubieran evitado

¡¿Por qué no lo entiendes?! Tu existencia es una amenaza – las sombras lentamente se alejaron de Naruto para nuevamente rodearlo y así poder sacar sus enormes guadañas -

¡Ya basta! – desde lo lejos Tsunade gritó fuertemente – dejen de lastimar a Naruto – la chica rápidamente se les acercó – no sé que les habrá pasado, pero estoy segura que Naruto no tiene la culpa de nada – esta los miró con una enorme furia – él es una buena persona y no permitiré que le hagan más daño

Hahahahahaha – una especie de carcajadas provenían de Naruto – ahora lo entiendo, con que así son las cosas – mostrando grandes marcas de golpes por todo su cuerpo, Naruto lentamente se ponía de pie – Ellos tienen razón, yo nunca debería haber existido

¿Pero qué estas diciendo? – la rubia lo miraba con preocupación –

Tsunade ¿Te importaría cuidar al niño por mí? – De entre sus brazos, Naruto lenta pero cuidadosamente arrojo al bebé hacia la chica – créeme, él aun está con vida – el rubio la miro fijamente – solo necesita despertar

Lo mejor sería que yo… - Naruto observaba a Tsunade con una sonrisa – muriese

Con sus enormes guadañas las sombras rápidamente se lanzaron contra Naruto. Un centenar de cortes cayeron sobre chico, que aun permaneciendo de pie seguía sonriendo. Cada corte producía que Naruto derramara una gran cantidad de sangre, así en muy poco tiempo, un enorme charco de sangre lo rodeaba

Sin cesar un solo golpe, las sombras observaban con extrañes la sonrisa que mostraba Naruto, pues no era una de felicidad si no de tristeza.

¿Qué esta pasando? – La sobra lo miraba con confusión - ¿Qué es este dolor que estoy sintiendo?

¿Por qué estoy llorando? – una de las sombras se detuvo para limpiarse las lágrimas –

Este sentimiento es aún mas doloroso del que sentimos antes – este se tocaba el pecho - ¿Pero porqué?

Cuando todas las sombras terminaron su cometido, estas vieron como Naruto cayo lentamente al suelo cubierto de sangre. Lo que les llamó más la atención es que este continuaba sonriendo, pues en ningún momento dejó de hacerlo.

¿Acaso estas loco? – una sombra preguntó con enfado - ¿Qué es esa sonrisa cuando estas apunto de morir? – Por alguna razón Naruto no contestaba –

¿Qué fue todo eso que sentimos mientras te cortábamos? - otro lo miraba con un inmenso dolor –

¿Pero que es lo que nos hiciste? – Lo miraba con enfado - ¿Es que acaso quieres morir voluntariamente? – le preguntó algo sorprendido –

¡No puede ser! – Dijo una sombra desesperada – ahora comprendo – trataba de negarlo con una movimiento de su cabeza – eso que sentimos fue….. - siendo interrumpida por sus propias lágrimas la sombra lo miró fijamente –

Habla de una vez – otra sombra le exigía – ¿Qué fue todo eso?

Esos fueron los sentimientos de Naruto – este se le acercó lentamente – desde que nació hasta el día de hoy – mirándolo fijamente comenzó de derramar un par de lágrimas – todo su dolor y sufrimiento lo hemos sentido en cada instante

Morir significaría un alivio a todo su sufrimiento y soledad – las lágrimas caían sobre el sonriente Naruto –

¿Eso quiere decir que él preferiría morir a seguir viviendo una vida de amargura? – la otra sombra comenzaba a verlo entristecidamente –

Si, Naruto quiere morir – la intensa tristeza se hiso presente en forma de lágrimas –

¿Pero qué hemos hecho? - este con enfado se culpaba a si mismo – solo estuvimos pensando en nuestro dolor. Cuando quien ha sufrido más es Naruto

Nosotros por lo menos pudimos sentir el cariño de nuestras familias, pero él no – la otra sombra también se recriminaba sus acciones – él esta solo

Llegados a este punto lo único que podemos hacer por él es cumplirle su deseo – tras eso las sombras nuevamente lo rodearon – su deseo de morir

En verdad lo sentimos Naruto, nunca creímos que cargaras contigo tal sufrimiento – una de las sombra levantó su guadaña – ahora por fin podrás ser libre de tal martirio – rápidamente la oz fue en dirección hacia Naruto, pero antes de impactarlo este se detuvo ante la presencia de alguien, Tsunade cubrió a Naruto

¡Alto! ¡Naruto no está solo! – Desesperadamente la chica protegía al rubio – él me tiene a mi

¿Quién eres tú?, aléjate de él – la sombra la miró fijamente – no entiendes que ahora queremos ayudar a Naruto a librarse de su sufrimiento

Soy Tsunade y no dejaré que lastimen más a Naruto – la chica lo miraba de la misma forma –

¡Cállate! ¿Qué no entiendes? – una delas otras sombras intentó calmarlo –

Espera, tal vez ella pueda ayudar a Naruto – este miraba directamente a los ojos de la rubia – puedo sentir que ella en verdad se preocupa por el chico –

Te refieres a que ella…..- este no terminó sus palabras tras darse entender lo que sucedía –

Si, tal vez con un poco más de tiempo Naruto pueda ser feliz – el enojo fue cambiado por una leve sonrisa –

Bien, dejaremos a Naruto en tus manos – todas las sombras se apartaron de Tsunade y Naruto – solo procura hacerlo feliz

Tras eso, Tsunade por alguna razón perdió el conocimiento y cayó al suelo, mientras que Naruto quien había permaneció inconsciente lentamente despertaba, notando así como las sombras lo miraban fijamente.

Naruto en verdad lo sentimos – la oscuridad lentamente iba desapareciendo – ahora te deseamos lo mejor – una a una, las sombras se ocultaban – por muy dura que sea la vida que lleves, siempre podrás encontrar la felicidad en alguien más – aun a pesar de que era una sombra claramente se podía ver una sonrisa en ellos – solo espérala pacientemente – antes de desaparecer completamente este le dijo unas últimas palabras.

"Y recuerda, date la oportunidad de ser querido por alguien más. Muchas veces la persona indicada esta frente a tus ojos"

Así, las sombras desaparecieron definitivamente, dejando únicamente unas palabras sonando en la mente de Naruto, que sin entenderlo, simplemente sonrió.

De la misma forma en que las sombras se desvanecían, la sangre derramada de Naruto comenzaba a desaparecer, pero estas formaban unas pequeñas y coloridas burbujas que se disipaban en el aire, algunas penetraban el cuerpo de aquel pequeño niño que permanecía dormido en el suelo.

Unos pocos minutos pasaron para que Tsunade, Kurenai y Shikamaru volviesen en sí. Pues las alegres carcajadas de aquel bebé los había despertado, estos al notarlo no pudieron sentirse sorprendidos y felices al mismo tiempo.

¿Pero como es posible? – Shikamaru veía como Naruto jugaba con aquel niño, este al notarlo lo tomó en sus brazos y lo llevó hacia su madre –

Lo ven, les dije que estaba vivo – lentamente Naruto colocó el bebé en los brazos de Kurenai –

Mi hijo, está vivo, en verdad es un milagro – por la intensa emoción que sentía Kurenai no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas –

¿Naruto como sucedió esto? – Preguntó Tsunade, pues al parecer no recordaba nada –

Hahahaha, siempre les dije que estaba vivo – lentamente este se iba alejando –

Espera ¿a donde vas? – Dijo Shikamaru confundido – te había dicho que tenías que acompañarme en este momento

Ya les cause muchos problemas – Naruto los mijo fijamente – No quiero serles más una molestia – este bajo la mirada – así que me voy, no veremos luego – como si no se tratase de nada, Naruto mostró una gran sonrisa –

Sin darles lugar a decir nada, Naruto desapareció en un instante, dejándolos así con un extraño sentimiento en sus pechos, un sentimiento de culpa, tristeza o de compasión.

Sintiéndose algo cansado Naruto decidió recostarse sobre la oscura sombra de un árbol, en donde una vez más sería presa de sus lamentos.

"Me pregunto quien cuido de mí cuando era solo un bebé, a lo mejor ahí también fui una molestia. Hahahaha lo mejor hubiese sido no haber nacido"

CONTINUARA…..


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Que fastidio, otra noche en la que no quisiera dormir - decía mientras caminaba sin rumbo por los alrededores de la aldea – y encima no tengo nada que hacer – este se restregaba en la cabeza – como quisiera que algo en verdad interesante ocurriera

¡Naruto! – se escuchó el grito de una persona quien rápidamente se le acercaba –

¿Kiba? – Naruto lo miro con sorpresa - ¿Qué sucede?

Necesito tu ayuda en algo muy importante – Kiba lo sujetaba por los hombros –

¿De qué se trata? – Naruto se libero de su captor –

Sabes – Kiba comenzaba verse avergonzado - he decidido pedirle a Hinata que se case conmigo

¿Qué? – Naruto se parecía sorprendido y confundido al mismo tiempo –

Desde hace tiempo que Hinata y yo estamos saliendo y creo que es el momento de sentar cabeza y forma una familia – una gran sonrisa se dibuja en el levemente sonrojado rostro de Kiba –

Nunca creí eso de ti pero supongo que esta bien – por su parte Naruto intentaba fingir una sonrisa, pues de cierta forma el también sentía algo por la chica – ¿Pero porqué yo?

No soy tonto Naruto, se perfectamente que a Hinata le gustas – Kiba lo miraba fijamente – pero al no corresponder sus sentimientos ella vino a refugiarse en mi – dijo con voz algo entristecía – y poco a poco empecé a notar un cambio en ella, hasta el punto de en verdad gustarle – la tristeza comenzaba a cambiar a felicidad – ahora estoy seguro que juntos podremos ser felices, por eso necesito de tu ayuda – Kiba nuevamente se le acercó – necesito que hables con ella y aclares las cosas

¿Supongo que podría hablar con ella? – Naruto le miro fijamente – aunque si lo hago, ella podría volver a enamorase de mi –

¿Qué? – dijo Kiba con temor y asombro –

Hahahahahaha – una enorme sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de Naruto – es solo una pequeña broma, no te preocupes

Por un momento creí que hablabas en serio – Kiba dejo escapar un gran suspiro – no vuelvas a jugar con eso

Y por cierto, ¿ya se lo has pedido? – preguntó Naruto –

Bueno, en eso también quisiera que me ayudes – Kiba se veía aun más temeroso – no sé como pedírselo

Creo que en eso no podré ayudarte – dijo Naruto tras pensarlo un poco –

¿Pero por qué? – preguntó Kiba con asombro –

Eso es algo que debes hacer y decir por ti mismo, como expreses tus sentimientos solo depende de ti y de nadie más – Naruto desviaba la mirada – además, yo tampoco tengo idea – este sonrió –

Supongo que tienes razón – Kiba de la misma forma sonrió –

Por el momento solo te ayudaré hablando con ella, pero dejémoslo para mañana – con una mirada perdida, Naruto se aleja del chico –

¿Te pasa algo? – Kiba veía con extrañez como el rubio se alejaba –

Solo estoy un poco cansado – dijo Naruto sin regresar a ver –

Bueno, entonces espero tu ayuda – Kiba se despidió del chico también alejándose –

Con una rápida caminata hasta su casa, Naruto se encontraba inmerso en sus pensamientos, al llegar a su cama, este se ocultó entre sus sábanas mientras con algo de tristeza se hablaba a si mismo.

Por un momento creí que al menos con Hinata podría dejar esta soledad, ahora ese pequeño rayo de luz se ha extinguido - Abrazado por su soledad, Naruto se quedo dormido –

A la mañana siguiente Naruto había salido de su casa en busca de Hinata, su misión ahora era aclarar esos sentimientos entre ellos dos, aunque eso implicaría olvidarse de ellos.

El chico caminaba por cualquier sitio, esperando así encontrase con Hinata, en su intento se encontró una vez más con Kiba

Naruto, mira lo que tengo aquí – este le indicaba una pequeña caja entre sus manos – compré esto para Hinata

Por el tamaño diría que es un anillo – Naruto dedujo sin mucho esfuerzo –

Hahaha, bueno en estos casos es lo más normal – Kiba le sonreía –

Ayer estuve pensando y se me ocurrió una idea de ayudarte a pedicelo a Hinata – Naruto se vio pensativo –

¿Enserio? – El chico estaba impaciente - ¿De qué se trata? –

También para ti será una sorpresa – Naruto deja ver una leve sonrisa – solo te diré que vayas a cierto lugar cuando yo te envié una señal

Está bien, estaré esperando impaciente esa señal – Kiba se alejaba con un rostro lleno de alegría –

Pero que estoy haciendo - se dijo Naruto a si mismo con una mirada seria mientras veía alejarse a su amigo –

Tras seguir su camino, Naruto se encontró con Tsunade quién en ese momento se hallaba sentada en un banco, con la mirada perdida, inmersa en sus pensamientos, solo hasta que el rubio la llamó

Tsunade - gritó levemente - ¿Qué estas haciendo ahí sin hacer nada?

¿Naruto? – la chica le regresó a ver –

Como siempre perdiendo el tiempo – el rubio le miraba en forma de burla –

Mira quien habla – Tsunade le miró algo enojada – Por cierto contigo quería hablar – esta le miró fijamente

¿Conmigo? – Naruto se veía confundido - ¿Sobre qué?

Sobre Hinata y tu – la chica le respondió –

Vaya coincidencia, yo también tengo que hablar sobre ella – Naruto mostró una leve sonrisa – por cierto ¿la has visto?

Si, precisamente ella está conmigo, solo dijo que iba a volver en un momento – Tsunade desviaba la mirada en búsqueda de la chica –

Supongo que la esperaré contigo hasta que ella vuelva – Naruto se sentó junto a la rubia – ¿y de qué se trata? –

Debes saber que ella está saliendo con alguien – Tsunade lo miraba un tanto temerosa – y por eso siente confusión con sus sentimientos hacia ti -

¿Y? – Pregunto Naruto sin mucha importancia – todo eso ya lo sabía

Ella vino a hablar conmigo sobre eso – dijo Tsunade - ¿Qué es lo que sientes en verdad por ella? –

Ahora lo verás – dijo Naruto al ver como la chica se les acercaba, al mismo tiempo el chico discretamente hiso una señal con el objetivo de llamar a Kiba – Supongo que tendremos un poco de tiempo antes de que él llegué – este mostró una leve sonrisa –

¿De qué estas hablando? – preguntó Tsunade confundida –

Naruto, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – Hinata lo miraba algo sorprendida –

Pues te he estado buscando – el rubio le sonrió – quería hablar contigo

Es raro que tu me estés buscando – dijo Hinata – me siento algo feliz – de la misma forma la chica le sonrió –

Sucede que hoy será un día que no olvidarás – Naruto se le acercaba lentamente –

¿De verdad? – Hinata le miraba ilusionada –

Si pudieras pedir un deseo, ¿Qué pedirías? – Naruto le miró fijamente –

Hace mucho tiempo que deseo algo, pero no se me ha cumplido – dijo tristemente Hinata – a lo mejor debería olvidarme de ese deseo

No, nunca pienses en abandonar tu deseo, a lo mejor y hoy puede cumplirse – Naruto tomó una de las manos de la chica –

¿Qué estas haciendo? – preguntó totalmente nerviosa -

Lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo – esta vez Naruto la rodeo con sus brazos – Hinata me gustas

Ante tal confesión Hinata permaneció inmóvil, pues desde hace mucho tiempo esperaba escuchar esas palabras. Sin saber que decir la chica fue puesta nuevamente en sí por un fuerte grito

¡Naruto! – Se escuchó fuertemente - ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?! – aquello gritos provenían de la persona a la cual el rubio había echo la señal –

¡Kiba! - dijo sorprendida Hinata –

¡Aléjate de ella! – este se le acercaba rápidamente –

No, por fin me he dado cuenta de lo que en verdad ciento por Hinata – Naruto la abrazaba con más fuerza – y no dejaré que nadie nos separe

Después de todo lo que hablamos, te atreves a hacer algo así – Kiba lo miraba con furia - ¿Estuviste jugando conmigo?

Intenté contenerme pero no pude, en verdad quiero mucho a Hinata – Naruto acarició el rostro de la chica –

Basta por favor – desesperadamente Hinata se separo del rubio – no enfrente de Kiba

¿Acaso tú aun sigues enamorada de Naruto? – preguntó con enorme tristeza el chico –

¿Lo ves?, ella me prefiere a mi – Naruto lo veía fijamente – y perdón por lo que voy a decir pero podrías irte y dejarnos solos – su mirada cambió a una de desprecio –

Hinata, ¿Estas de acuerdo con eso? – Kiba lucía desesperado - ¿En verdad no te importo? ¿Acaso fue mentira lo nuestro?

Kiba yo…- la chica fue interrumpida por los fuerte gritos del rubio –

¿Qué no entiendes?, ¡Que te vayas! - Naruto se acercó al chico – solo estas estorbando aquí

Creí que eras mi amigo, pero ahora veo que solo eres una basura – inesperadamente Kiba sujeto al rubio – no creas que esto se quedará así

¿Y que vas a hacer? ¿Golpearme? – Naruto se le burlaba – quisiera ver que lo intentes

Sin perder un solo instante, Kiba golpeo fuertemente a Naruto, quien cayó al suelo. No dándole oportunidad a que este se levantará, Kiba lo seguía golpeando mientras le gritaba

¡No tienes ningún derecho de estar con Hinata! – Cada uno de sus golpes representaba su ira y dolor - ¡¿Qué has hecho tu por ella?! – Los golpes no cesaban - ¡Nada! , solo te estas aprovechando de sus sentimientos

Estas diciendo que tú si mereces estar junto a Hinata, no me hagas reír – sin mucho esfuerzo Naruto se liberó del chico – no eres nada más que un amigo para ella – el rubio por el contrario no lo golpeo, simplemente lo miraba con desprecio - ¿Acaso creías que a ella le gustaría alguien como tu? – El chico dejaba ver una leve sonrisa – Tu que no eres más que basura, un bueno para nada

No aguantando más, Kiba nuevamente se lazo contra Naruto, esta vez sus golpes eran con más fuerza. Fueron tan fuertes que el rubio empezaba a escupir sangre, ante tal suceso, Tsunade quién simplemente permaneció como espectadora decidió intervenir.

Ya basta ustedes dos – sintiendo un grane enojo, la rubia se les acercaba – Kiba ya detente – esta sujeto al chico por los brazos logrando así separarlos –

¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso eso fue todo? – Naruto lentamente se ponía de pie – te doy una oportunidad de mostrarme tu fuerza y la desperdicias, en verdad me das lastima – el rubio lo seguía viendo con desprecio – Como lo supuse no eres más que basura, hahahahaha – ante tales carcajadas, Kiba intentó liberarse de Tsunade pero era inútil – hahahaha, ni siquiera puedes contra una mujer. Vamos ven, te estoy esperando – el chico lo llamaba con la mano en señal de burla

¡Naruto ya basta! – Tsunade le grito fuertemente – no me obligues a detenerte a ti también – la rubia lo miraba fija y molesta –

Hahahaha, como si pudieras – poco le importaban las palabras de Tsunade – O es que acaso tu también quieres demostrar lo débil e inútil que eres – Naruto comenzaba a burlarse de la chica –

No solo te burlas de mi si no también de Tsunade ¿Qué es lo que te crees? – Kiba con más fuerza intentaba liberarse de su opresora – Solo espera que te agarre y veras

¿Qué me creo? Pues alguien mejor que tú – dijo Naruto engreídamente – si quieres pelear ven, solo no lo lamentes después –

No empieces otras ves Naruto - Tsunade le replicaba con enfado –

Eso díselo a ese remedo de hombre que estas sosteniendo – el rubio lo miraba fijamente –

Ya estoy cansado de tus burlas, Tsunade déjame pelear con el – desesperadamente Kiba intentaba liberarse –

No voy a hacerlo, deja que yo….- las palabras de la rubia fueron interrumpidas por un leve grito proveniente de Naruto –

¡Déjalo! – extrañamente el chico miro a Tsunade, como si quisiera decirle algo. Esta al notar esa llamativa mirada sintió que Naruto pretendía algo –

Sin perder tiempo Kiba al ser liberado una vez más se disponía golpear a Naruto, pero fue interceptado un fuerte golpe en su estómago, Kiba cayó al suelo.

Ahora debes entender que no eres rival para mi y mucho menos eres lo suficientemente bueno para estar junto a Hinata – Naruto agarró a Kiba de entre los pelos – no tienes la fuerza necesaria para protegerla ni para cuidarla – su mirada fija provocaba en Kiba desesperación – Puede que hayas estado junto a ella en los momentos difíciles pero solo fuiste un remplazo – el rubio lo golpeo en el rostro – Por más que intentes ella nunca te amará – este se prepara para dar el golpe definitivo, alzó su puño y haciendo fuerza se disponía a golpearlo – Ahora yo haré lo que no pudiste hacer, casarme…..- su intento de golpearlo fue interrumpido por un fuerte bofetada en el rostro de Naruto – Hinata ¿Por qué?

Detente Naruto, nunca imaginé esto de ti – con algunas lágrimas en los ojos la chica le seguía abofeteando –

¿Acaso hice algo malo? – preguntó el rubio mientras trataba de evitar los golpes de la chica –

Como pudiste decir todas esas cosas terribles de Kiba - Hinata se detuvo – nada de lo que dices es cierto – esta la miro fijamente –

Todo es verdad, aunque te cueste admitirlo – Naruto desvió la mirada – Kiba no sirve para nada – no aguantando más, Hinata le dio una fuerte bofetada pero esta vez hiso que el chico fuera a parar al suelo –

¡Basta Naruto! – Hinata sujetaba los brazos del rubio – ya no siguas – una mirada entristecida se veía en su rostro – Kiba es el mejor hombre que he conocido y no dejaré que sigas hablando mal de él –

¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto? – Naruto estaba siendo retenido en el suelo por las fuerzas de la chica –

Porque yo lo quiero mucho – Hinata parecía querer llorar – él siempre me ha demostrado su cariño –

¿Lo quieres tanto como para estar junto a él? – Naruto la miro fijamente –

Si, yo quiero estar junto a Kiba – un par de lágrimas recorrían el rostro de Hinata –

Hahahahahaha - Naruto reía nuevamente - ¿oíste eso?, vamos ahora es el mejor momento

Ante la actitud del rubio todos se quedaron perplejos, pues nadie sabía que pensar. Tras mirarse las caras los unos a los otros Naruto decidió intervenir

¿Qué sucede Kiba?, pídeselo ahora – desde el suelo el chico le miraba fijamente –

¿Pero que estas diciendo? – Kiba se ponía de pie lentamente – ¿acaso te has vuelto loco?

No querías que te ayude con tu proposición – Naruto le mostro una leve sonrisa – esto es lo único que se me ocurrió para ayudarte

¿Hiciste todo esto solo para ayudarme? – Kiba lo miro detenidamente mientras se le acercaba –

A poco y no fue buena idea – Naruto seguía sonriendo – lo siento si te hice sentir mal, no quise pasarme con mis palabras –

Hinata – el rubio saco de su confusión – aun no me has dicho que deseo pedirías - Naruto tomo las manos de la chica –

Pues – Hinata hiso una leve pausa – estar junto a la persona que amo – contestó un tanto avergonzada –

Entonces esa persona está justo detrás de ti – con una cálida sonrisa Naruto señala hacia donde estaba Kiba –

Sin perder más tiempo Kiba ayudó a Hinata a ponerse de pie, y una vez que estuvieron el uno frente a otro, Kiba sacó de entre sus manos el anillo con el cual le haría su proposición.

Hinata ¿Te casarías conmigo? – el chico le mostro el anillo mientras le miraba fijamente –

Yo no sé que decir – la chica ocultaba su avergonzado rostro – no me esperaba esto

Vamos, dile que si – Naruto estaba siendo ayudado por Tsunade a levantarse – después de todo ya confesaste que también te gusta

Es verdad, como dice Naruto tu en verdad me gustas – quitándose la vergüenza Hinata lo miro directo a los ojos – y si, si me casaré contigo – la chica le sonrió para después abrazarlo cálidamente

Queriendo evitar ver lo que vendría después de aquel abrazo, Naruto sintiéndose un tanto adolorido decidió alejarse de ellos, pues él no tenia nada más que hacer ahí. Tsunade al ver la acción del chico decidió acompañarlo

Así que eso estabas planeando – Tsunade le ayudaba a caminar –

Si, aunque creo que me pase un poco – Naruto se apoyaba en uno de los brazos de la chica –

No, lo hiciste bien – Tsunade lo miro fijamente – aunque no si lo que dijiste es verdad, ¿estas de acuerdo con que ellos dos se casen? – preguntó un tanto temerosa –

¿Y por qué no iba a estarlo? – Naruto dejo de caminar – al fin de cuentas ellos son mis amigos y solo quiero lo mejor para ellos – este alzó su mirada al cielo intentando perderla –

Pero haciendo eso has renunciado a los sentimientos de Hinata – mirándolo entristecida Tsunade se acercó al chico –

Ella solo siente admiración y respeto hacia mi – lentamente Naruto cerraba los ojos – además, yo nunca podría hacerla feliz, ha ella ni a nadie – este fingió una sonrisa –

No digas eso, ya veras como un día tú también podrás conseguirlo – viendo a través de esa falsa sonrisa Tsunade intentó reconfortarlo con un abrazo, pero este inconscientemente lo evadió -

Sin regresar a ver, Naruto lentamente se alejaba de la rubia y antes de desaparecer su vista, este en voz baja dijo unas tristes palabras, las mismas que pudo escuchar Tsunade.

"Después de todo, quién quisiera estar conmigo"

CONTINUARA….


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Primera Parte

Muy temprano en la mañana unos cuantos golpes se escucharon en la desolada morada de Naruto, quien al escucharlos no pudo evitar despertarse. Al dirigirse hacia la puerta para abrirla, el chico momentáneamente se detenía para pensar si sería buena idea abrirla pues en ese instante lo único que quería era estar solo. Decidiéndose a no abrirla el rubio se detuvo frente a la puerta, esperando que la persona del otro lado se fuera. Un corto tiempo transcurrió para que su tranquilidad se terminara, el insistente llamado de su nombre lo obligaron a abrir la puerta.

¡Sakura! - El rubio la miro con sorpresa - ¿Qué haces aquí?

¿Por qué no habrías la puerta? – La pelirrosa estaba molesta – Escomo si no me quisieras ver

No es eso, solo quería estar un momento a solas – dijo Naruto algo avergonzado –

¿Y eso? – Sakura se veía confundida – normalmente ya estarías por ahí haciendo cualquier cosa

Estos días me he dado cuenta que las cosas no son como las veía siempre – Naruto bajo la mirada tratando de ocultar su tristeza – siento que no pertenezco a este lugar. He pensado que a lo mejor si yo me fuera

¡¿Qué estupideces estas diciendo?! – Grito Sakura con enfado – deja esa absurda forma de pensar y vámonos – la chica le miraba molesta –

¿A dónde? – Naruto preguntó con temor al ver la reacción de la pelirrosa –

¿Cómo que a dónde? – Volvió a molestarse Sakura – no te lo dije el día de ayer

Pues no que yo recuerde – Naruto intentaba hacer memoria – es más, ni siquiera te he visto estos días

Es verdad, supongo que me olvide – con una leve sonrisa Sakura ocultaba su equivocación –

Y bien, a donde tenemos que ir - esta vez Naruto la miraba algo molesto –

Resulta que hoy es el cumpleaños de Ino, así que iremos a su fiesta – Sakura le sonrió –

No sabía que hoy era su cumpleaños, ¿dónde y a que hora es? – preguntó Naruto –

Será en su casa a eso de las ocho de la noche - contestó Sakura –

Pero si es tan tarde ¿Por qué me has venido ha buscar a esta hora? – Naruto le dijo molesto –

Es que yo soy la organizadora y vine a llevarte para que me ayudes a prepararlo todo – Sakura se veía avergonzada –

Así que nada de lo de la fiesta esta hecho aun – Naruto la miro decepcionado –

Supongo que me olvidé sobre ello – mostrando una leve sonrisa Sakura desvió la mirada –

¿Y en qué se supone que debo ayudarte? – preguntó resignado Naruto –

Es algo muy sencillo – Con una mirada algo maliciosa Sakura sonreía – Solo tienes que invitar a salir a Ino

¿Cómo? – Naruto estaba más que sorprendido - ¿Te refieres a que la invite a una cita?

Si podríamos decir que es una cita – Sakura se veía pensativa – pero no te creas cosas que no son, eso es solo para distraerla mientras preparo todo en su casa – de repente la pelirrosa se exaltó –

¿Pero una cita?, sabes que no he estado en ninguna – Naruto no podía dejar de estar impresionado por lo que esta apunto de hacer –

Mejor aún, Ino tampoco ha estado en una cita. Podrías decirle que es su regalo de cumpleaños – Sakura lo miraba ilusionada –

Si tú lo dices – A Naruto parecía no agradarle la idea – Pero no sería mejor que Shikamaru, Choji o hasta Sasuke la invitaran, creo que ha ella le gustaría más

Puede ser pero Shikamaru y Choji me ayudaran a prepararlo todo – antes sus próximas palabras Sakura desvió la mirada – y Sasuke, si sabes que él y yo estamos saliendo

Si, y no es necesario que me lo repitas – Naruto por su parte bajo la mirada –

Creo que aún no hemos hablado de eso en serio ¿verdad? – Sakura le regresaba a ver disimuladamente – sabes que si no estuviera Sasuke aquí yo definitivamente te habría…- sus palabras en un intento de consolación fueron detenidas por una rápida acción de Naruto –

Bueno solo tengo que invitar a Ino, ¿no es cierto? – el rubio intentó cambiar de tema – ahora tengo que prepararme así que lo mejor sería que tu también te vayas a hacer tus cosas, a las ocho llevaré a Ino a su fiesta – Sin esperar alguna respuesta o acción de la pelirrosa, el chico la sacó de su casa –

Naruto en verdad lo siento – Sakura vio como la puerta se cerró frente a sus ojos, mientras que del otro lado el chico decidió sentarse en el suelo apoyando su espalda contra la misma puerta -

Al mismo tiempo este se repetía unas palabras

Sabias que eso sucedería, son tus amigos, debes apoyarlos, su felicidad es la que cuenta y la tuya no

Naruto trataba de mostrar una sonrisa pero esta por alguna razón no salía. Los minutos pasaron y el rubio al fin pudo volver en si, su misión ahora sería buscar a Ino y pedirle una cita, con el único propósito de distraerla mientras Sakura y sus amigos preparaban su casa para la fiesta de cumpleaños.

No tardó mucho para que le rubio llegara a la casa de Ino, cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, este temerosamente la golpeó mientras la llamaba por su nombre

¡Ino! – un leve grito apenas si pudo decir Naruto – ¡Ino!

¿Quién me llama? - desde lo alto en una ventana la chica buscaba a su visitante – Ah, eres tú Naruto

Si – fue lo único que pudo decir mientras afirmaba con la cabeza –

¿Y qué se te ofrece? – preguntó extrañamente Ino mientras se apoyaba en el filo de la ventana –

Pues pasaba por aquí y me dije porque no visitar a Ino – Naruto reía levemente –

Eso es muy extraño – la rubia lo miraba algo molesta – muy bien ¿que es lo que estas tramando?

La verdad es que – cada vez se ponía más nervioso Naruto – vine a invitarte a una cita – este desvió la mirada evitando verla -

¿Qué? – Dijo sorprendida Ino - ¿Por qué así de repente?

Creo que así podríamos conocernos un poco más – Naruto le regreso a ver algo nervioso –

¿Y por qué crees que me interesaría saber más de ti? – Mientras cruzaba los brazos Ino le miraba fijamente – no veo razón alguna para salir contigo, es más, eso sería algo problemático para mi – la rubia parecía enfadarse – Solo piénsalo, tu y yo juntos caminando uno al lado del otro, riendo, tomados de la mano y mirándonos fijamente antes de juntar nuestros labios – mientras se imaginaba ese momento Ino lo negaba con el movimiento de su cabeza - ¡Ah! El solo pensarlo me hace sentir enferma – antes de que siga con sus quejidos Naruto rápidamente intervino –

¡¿Bueno quieres salir o no?! – molestamente Naruto le grito –

No lo sé – Ino también se sintió molesta al ser interrumpida – Necesito pensarlo – sin decir más, la rubia rápidamente cerro su ventana mientras se escondía detrás de ella –

Como lo pensé, quién quisiera estar junto a mí – Naruto se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja mientras bajaba la mirada – Supongo que será mejor irme, además dudo que ella quiera salir – dando media vuelta el chico comenzaba a alejarse – Sakura se enfadará al saber que no pude ayudarla, aunque siempre lo hace – este mostró una pequeña sonrisa mientras seguía caminando –

Sin esperar una respuesta Naruto desapareció de la casa de Ino, siguiendo su camino el chico decidió descansar bajo la sombra de un árbol en le parque.

Ahora que no tengo nada que hacer tomaré un pequeño descanso antes de la fiesta de cumpleaños – lentamente Naruto empezaba a sentir sueño – solo espero no soñar nada, no tengo ganas de recordar mi solitaria vida – antes de que los párpados del chico se cerraran este fue despertado por el llamado de una persona frente a él –

Oye tú, ¿Qué hace ahí sin hacer nada? – Esa persona parecía estar molesto – levántate

¿Me hablas a mí? – preguntó Naruto confundido –

A cual otro si no hay nadie más aquí – le respondió enojado –

¿Y qué quieres? – volvió a preguntar el rubio –

Sabes, quede de encontrarme con una chica aquí – esa persona señalaba el lugar en donde estaban – íbamos a tener nuestra primera cita. Así que la estoy esperando

¿Y? – cada vez Naruto esta más confundido –

Que estas en nuestro sitio y quiero que te vayas – aquel hombre lo miro molesto – ella podría venir en cualquier momento y no quiero que nadie este aquí

Lamento decirte que no me moveré de aquí, estoy algo cansado y enojado como para hacerle caso a alguien – Naruto nuevamente intentó dormirse – así que lo siento – este le dio la espalda –

¿Ah si? Pues no creas que esto se quedará así – el tipo se puso frente al chico – yo maldigo toda tu vida amorosa – una mirada penetrante fue a parar hacia el rubio – y por más que me lo ruegues no te la quitaré, incluso aunque tú….- este fuer interrumpido por unas carcajadas –

Hahahahahaha pierdes tú tiempo, yo ya antes he sido maldecido – Naruto le mostró una aterradora sonrisa – y no solo en el amor, si no en toda la vida – aquella sonrisa fue ocultada por un rostro serio – desde hace tiempo que he estado solo y lo seguiré estando hasta el día en que yo me muera – el rubio lo miró fijamente con una leve sonrisa -

¿Y esta feliz con eso? ¿No te molesta? – aquel tipo lo miro con rareza –

Digamos que ya estoy acostumbrado a la soledad – Naruto continuaba sonriendo –

Pero en algún momento encontraras a una persona que te libere de esa soledad – esa persona empezaba a cambiar de actitud – Alguien que te haga feliz

A mi también me gustaría que hubiera esa persona – dijo Naruto – pero no la hay

¿Y que me dices de las chicas? De seguro debes tener a alguien a quién le gustes y viceversa– el tipo lo miraba confiado en la acertada respuesta –

La única chica que tal vez me quiso se va a casar con otro persona y la persona a quién yo quiero ya tiene novio – lentamente Naruto se levantaba del suelo en el cual estaba recostado - Es más, hace un momento le pedí a una chica que saliera conmigo y ella me rechazó, y en que forma

¿Y no les guardas rencor a todos esos que te rechazaron? – el sujeto también se puso de pie –

No, por que ellos son mis amigos – una vez más Naruto sonrió –

Por cierto ya ha pasado algo de tiempo y la chica de tu cita todavía no viene – el rubio miraba de lado a lado – pensé en dejarte tranquilo ya una vez haberme desahogado

Bueno la verdad es que ella no va a venir – esa persona bajo la mirada tristemente – hace mucho tiempo que la estoy esperando y al fin comprendí porqué no vendrá

¿Cuánto llevas esperando? – pregunto Naruto –

Mucho, mucho tiempo – le contestó – ahora solo quería tener una cita con cualquier otra chica antes de poder irme con ella. Algo así como tener una cita de práctica, antes de la verdadera – el tipo parecía sonreír en medio de su entristecido rostro –

En eso si no podré ayudarte – el chico se le acercó para tratar de reconfortarlo – aunque a mi también me gustaría poder…- antes de poder topar a aquel hombre, el rubio se detuvo al escuchar como alguien lo llamaba –

¡Naruto! – El grito de una mujer se escuchaba repetidamente en aquel parque – Naruto ¿Dónde estas? – lentamente la chica se le aproxima mieras lo seguía buscando –

¡¿Ino?! – grito confundido Naruto desde lo lejos –

¿Dónde te habías metido? – Preguntó molesta la rubia – Te estuve buscando por todos lados – esta rápidamente se le acercó –

Vine a descansar aquí un rato antes de irme a mi casa – respondió sin mucha importancia –

¿Irte? ¿Y qué paso con lo de nuestra cita? – Ino le miraba molesta - ¿Acaso no me pediste eso?

Como parecías enojada por la idea, creí que no aceptarías y me fui – Naruto mostró levemente su tristeza –

No es que estuviera enojada, solo que tu pregunta me tomó por sorpresa – De cierta forma Ino intentaba rectificar el enfado que le había mostrado – cualquier chica hubiera echo lo mismo en mi situación. Una primera cita a cualquiera le pondría nerviosa – Ino se veía avergonzada –

¿Y crees que a mí no? Esa también hubiera sido mi primera cita – intentando no mostrase nervioso Naruto evita mirarla directamente –

¿Hubiera? – preguntó exalta Ino – Entonces ya no quieres que salgamos – la chica parecía triste –

Si a ti no te importa salir conmigo entonces creo que podríamos – imaginándose una respuesta negativa, Naruto desvió la mirada –

No teniendo opción creo que aceptaré salir contigo – Ino le sonrió –

Entonces vamos – igualmente Naruto le sonrió – pero antes de emprender su camino este dijo unas palabras dirigiéndose a cierta persona – Supongo que por esta vez tengo un poco más de suerte que tú, a lo mejor y si tu…- Naruto se interrumpió a si mismo al notar como esa persona ya no estaba ahí. El hombre con el que estaba hablando antes de que llegue Ino se había ido –

¿Con quién hablas? – preguntó Ino confundida mientras miraba el mismo sitio que el chico –

Hace un momento estaba alguien aquí conmigo, estuvimos hablando – Naruto se veía sorprendido – a lo mejor y se fue a buscar a alguien par su cita – concluyo el chico –

De esta forma Naruto e Ino empezaron lo que sería su primera cita, durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos Naruto siempre intentaba hacerla reír, cosa que consiguió alguna veces, la llevó a diferentes lugares en los cuales Ino parecía divertirse. Por más extraño que haya sido ambos parecían estar felices, pues tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para conocerme mejor. Llegados a la mitad de la cita, Ino se enfadó con Naruto, pues a ella le daba vergüenza que le vieran junto a él; si bien le gustaba su compañía para un momento pero no para tratarlo más cariñosamente.

Sin razón alguna Ino siempre intentaba empezar una discusión, pero ya que Naruto guardaba silencio esta no continuaba más. Poco a poco la rubia encaró al chico diciéndole algunos de sus defectos a los que Naruto escuchaba atentamente. Sabiendo que lo que hacia estaba mal, Ino continuó la cita sin decir una palabra. Lo que había empezado como una cita amistosa y feliz lentamente se iba convirtiendo en una cita sola y desgraciada, no por Naruto sino por los prejuicios de Ino, la insistente opinión de las personas de ella junto a Naruto la hacia decir cosas terribles para el chico.

A una par de horas de la hora fijada para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ino, Naruto se detuvo para hablar un momento con ella, pues esta vez era su turno de decir las cosas.

Sabes Ino, en todo este momento que hemos estado juntos me he dado cuenta de algo – el rubio caminaba a su alrededor – que yo no te agrado – este le sonrió –

Eso no es verdad, me agradas pero – Ino no sabía que decir al sentirse culpable por sus palabras y acciones anteriormente realizadas –

Nuestra cita empezó bien pero después se fue deteriorando, supongo que no sirvo para esto – Naruto le dio la espalda – Estando junto a mi te sentías mal frente a todas las personas - el chico caminaba de un lado para otro - tal vez no querías que te vieran conmigo

Por favor no sigas – Ino bajo la mirada para ocultar su culpa – Es solo que esto es nuevo para mí, me siento confundida y eso me hiso actuar de esa manera – lentamente regresaba a ver al chico – no te odio ni nada de eso, pero de repente que tu y yo comencemos una relación me parece muy raro – la rubia miraba fijamente su espalda –

¿Relación?, Si esto es apenas una pequeña cita de amigos ¿o no? – Naruto la regresó a ver con una mirada confundida –

Si pero nuca se sabe que es lo que vaya a suceder después – dijo Ino avergonzada –

Entre tú y yo no va a pasar nada, como te dije – Naruto la observó directamente a los ojos - yo no te agrado, pero para una relación; no para no seguir siendo amigos – el rubio colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de la chica –

¿Quieres decir que me estuve imaginando cosas? – Ino parecía más tranquila –

Me temo que sí, pero no te preocupes – dijo Naruto –

Bueno si volvemos ha seguir siendo amigos – Ino sonreía - Entonces continuemos con nuestra cita de amigos – esta comenzó a caminar –

No, la cita ya ha terminado – el chico se mostro serio – no quiero que sigas preocupada mientras estas conmigo, además ya casi es hora

¿Para qué? – preguntó confundida Ino –

Para tu fiesta de cumpleaños – Naruto se le acercó – ha esta hora ya casi todo debe estar listo

Es verdad, me había olvidado de eso – dijo la rubia - ¿Pero quién la está organizando, tu?

Sakura es quien esta a cargo de todo eso, yo solo la estoy ayudando en algo – contestó el chico –

Así que lo de la cita fue idea de Sakura – Ino se veía pensativa – esa tonta – pensó molesta –

Lo mejor sería que regreses a casa, para el tiempo en que te demores en regresar ya será la hora acordada – Naruto empezaba a empujarla suavemente –

Esta bien, después de todo me agradan las fiestas, vamos – Ino comenzó a caminar contenta – nunca me imaginé que Sakura planeara una fiesta, me pregunto si será divertida – esta no dejó de sonreír mientras seguía su camino - ¿Tú qué crees? –La respuesta a su pregunta no la escuchó, pues no había nadie junto a ella –

Naruto ¿Dónde estas? – Desesperadamente lo buscaba, y al darse cuenta que este no la seguía rápidamente regreso hasta donde estaban hace un momento - Pero que te pasa ¿Porqué no vienes? – la rubia se vio molesta –

No quería incomodarte con mi presencia, así que decidí no ir – sin prestarle mucha atención Naruto se iba alejando –

Déjate de tonterías y vámonos – Ino rápidamente lo sujeto de un brazo – es mi fiesta y quiero que vayas – esta hiso fuerza como queriendo llevarlo a la fuerza, pero era inútil –

Hahahaha – El chico reía – Feliz cumpleaños Ino – desprendiéndose de la rubia, Naruto se alejó mientras le mostraba una sonrisa –

De esta forma, resignada y triste al mimo tiempo, Ino entendió que de cierta forma le había echo un daño a Naruto. Sin insistir más Ino regreso a su casa, a su fiesta de cumpleaños. Mientras tanto, Naruto continuaba caminando en la oscuridad de la noche sin rumbo fijo, pensando en lo que había sucedido hace un momento, pues de cierta forma había sentido tristeza y felicidad. Sus pasos fueron detenido por la presencia de alguien detrás de él, este al regresar a ver, se dio cuenta que una chica rubia lo estaba siguiendo.

¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó sorprendido –

Vine para llevarte a la fiesta – la rubia le miro fijamente – y no quiero oír un no por respuesta – esta le tomó de la mano y prácticamente lo llevaba arrastrando –

Detente no quiero ir – Naruto bruscamente la detuvo – ahora solo quiero estar solo, así que déjame en paz – le miró enfadado –

Nada de eso, esta vez no dejaré que te sientas mal – la rubia también se enfado – Estoy cansada de verte triste sin razón alguna – nuevamente le volvió a tomar de la mano –

Esta vez tu y yo nos divertiremos juntos – mostrando una sonrisa la chica le obligaba a caminar –

De digo que no quiero – Naruto intentó separar sus manos – "Tsunade" – este vio la brillante sonrisa de la chica en su rostro –

CONTINUARA…


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4

Segunda Parte

¡Sorpresa! – gritaron todos al ver entrar a Ino –

¡Una fiesta de cumpleaños! – Fingiendo sorpresa la rubia trató de disimular lo que ya sabía – Gracias a todos – mostró una pequeña sonrisa –

Para que después no digas que no somos amigas – desde el centro de todos Sakura se le acercó –

Así que fuiste tú la de la idea – volvió a mentir Ino –

Solo espero que hagas lo mismo que sea mi cumpleaños – Sakura le sonrió – Ahora vamos a empezar la fiesta – Esta la tomo de la mano llevándola hacia donde estaban todos los demás invitados – Ojalá y te diviertas – una vez más le volvió a sonreír –

Trataré de hacerlo – mostrando una falsa sonrisa Ino por alguna razón no parecía tan animada por su fiesta -

Ese fue el inicio para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ino, en donde cada uno de sus amigos se le acercaban par desearle felicidades, la rubia con una sonrisa les recibía. Pasaron algunas horas y la fiesta continuó sin problemas, la gente bailaba, reía, incluso algunos se peleaban pero no pasaban a mayores. La mitad de la fiesta llegó y era el momento del pastel, pero la cumpleañera no estaba; Sakura al no ver a su amiga en los alrededores decidió buscarla en el único sitio en donde Ino podría estar, en el jardín detrás de su casa.

Ino ¿Estás aquí? – Preguntaba la pelirrosa – Ino – Volvió a decir, pero no recibió respuesta – Mira que irse de su propia fiesta – Se decía molesta a si misma Sakura –

Tras recorrer un poco más el jardín al fin pudo encontrar a la chica, quien se encontraba sentada y con la cabeza agachada mientras levemente se le escuchaba suspirar.

No fue justo lo que le hice – se recriminaba a si misma Ino – Tal vez y lo lastimé de alguna manera – Su rostro mostraba tristeza –

¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – La interrumpió molesta la pelirrosa –

Ah, eres tu Sakura – Ino se vio decepcionada –

¿Acaso esperabas a alguien? - La chica se sentó junta a ella –

Se podía decir que si, aunque no creo que venga – respondió sin mucha importancia Ino –

No sabía que estabas saliendo con alguien, ¿Quién es? – Sakura se vio sorprendida y curiosa al mismo tiempo –

Tú sabes perfectamente quién es, fue tu idea después de todo – Ino la miró fijamente –

¿Mi idea? No entiendo – dijo confundida Sakura – Dime de quién se trata

De tu amiguito, el que enviaste a pedirle que me invite a una cita – Ino la miró decepcionada –

No puede ser – al darse cuenta de quien se trataba Sakura se cayó por la sorpresa – Naruto –

Así es, él y yo estamos saliendo – Ino la miró con una sonrisa maliciosa – Y estoy locamente enamora – la rubia suspiro –

¿Estas hablando en serio? – preguntó nerviosa Sakura mientras se levantaba lentamente –

¡Por supuesto que no! – gritó molesta Ino –

Cielos por un momento creí que era cierto – Sakura suspiraba aliviada - ¿Cómo se te ocurre bromear con eso? – dijo también molesta-

Es que gracias a ti tuve que herir un poco sus sentimientos – Ino la miró penetrantemente enfadada – Hice que se sintiera mal – bajó la mirada triste –

¿Pero qué paso? – preguntó incrédula Sakura, acto seguido Ino explico lo que había sucedido anteriormente –

Solo eso, no te preocupes – Sakura río maliciosamente – Naruto es muy resistente a algo como eso, ya verás como se le olvida en un segundo – de cierta forma la pelirrosa trataba de animarla –

Yo también pienso lo mismo, pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal – Ino parecía aun mostrar su culpa –

Olvidémonos de eso y regresemos a la fiesta, que todos deben estar preocupados – Sakura empezó a empujar a la rubia hacia su casa –

Tienes razón, supongo – Ino le sonrió –

Al regresar las dos chicas a la fiesta, todos recibieron a Ino con un pequeño aplauso mientras algunos de sus amigos la llevaron hacia donde estaba el pastel, pues ella tenía que soplar las velas.

Bien Ino, debes pedir un deseo antes de soplar las velas – dijo Sakura mientras prendía fuego en las velas –

Un deseo – Ino empezó a pensar – ya lo tengo – dijo sonriente antes de acercarse a las velas -

Lentamente Ino iba acercando sus labios hacia el pastel, mostrando una gran sonrisa estaba apunto de soplar las velas, pero antes de hacer se imaginó el deseo que había pedido, una vez más sonrió y el fuego fue apagado por su ligero soplido, tras eso todos los demás aplaudieron.

Y bien ¿Qué pediste? – preguntó curiosa Sakura –

Pedí que, que él…..- Ino no podía completar sus palabras al sentirse avergonzada consigo misma –

¿Qué te pasa?, pareces…..- Sakura fue interrumpida por el repentino apagón de luces -

La oscuridad de la noche cubrió el interior de la casa, todos sin saber que ocurría vieron sorprendidos como desde lo lejos la figura de una persona cubierta por una luz se les acerba. Por alguna razón todos sintieron temor al notar como aquella persona murmuraba algo levemente; es como si hubiera estado cantando.

Acompañados de unas cuantas carcajadas, la tradicional canción de cumpleaños era cantada por esa persona. Al acercársele a Ino, esta vio sorprendida de quien se trataba.

¡Naruto! – gritó la rubia –

Lamento llegar tarde – este le sonrió – feliz cumpleaños

Así que viniste después de todo – Ino se veía muy contenta – gracias por venir

Yo diría que más bien que alguien me obligó a venir – con una sonrisa incrédula Naruto señalo a la persona que lo había traído –

Si no lo hacía el ahora estaría solo en su casa – tras encender la luz la figura de una mujer rubia fue vista –

¡Tsunade! – Gritó con sorpresa Sakura – Ya me parecía raro no verla por aquí después que la invité –

Lo siento, es que tenía que ir por ese Naruto, ya me imaginaba que algo así podría ocurrir – Tsunade rápidamente se les acercó – por cierto, felicidades Ino – esta la tomo por el hombro mientras le sonreía –

Es bueno que haya venido – Ino le devolvió la sonrisa – Y le agradezco que haya traído a Naruto después de lo que pasó – la chica con algo de recelo lo regresó a ver –

Mejor olvidémonos de eso y sigamos con la fiesta – Naruto cálidamente le sonrió –

Está bien, y a manera de disculpa te dejaré bailar conmigo por un largo tiempo – mostrando una gran sonrisa Ino rápidamente tomó del brazo a Naruto e intentó llevarlo, pero esta fue detenida –

Me temo que eso será para otro momento, por esta vez Naruto estará conmigo – dijo la chica mientras los separaba –

Tsunade pero que estas haciendo – Naruto la miró sorprendido –

Lo más normal, yo te traje así que eso te convierte en mi pareja – esta vez Tsunade tomó del brazo del rubio y rápidamente lo apartó de las chicas –

¿Pero que está pasando? – Sakura vio sorprendida aquella escena –

No lo se, pero con que Naruto este contento me basta – Mostrando una sonrisa en un rostro confundido, Ino los vio alejarse entre las demás personas de la fiesta –

¿Qué te propones con esto? – Naruto miraba a la rubia confundido -

Nada, solo que quería divertirme un poco – Tsunade se separo del chico – Y tú serás quien me entretenga –Esta le sonrió –

Ah si, ¿Cómo? – Naruto la miraba de una manera extraña –

Solo tienes que acompañarme en lo que dure la fiesta, después serás libre de irte si quieres – dijo Tsunade –

¿Y qué hacemos ahora? – Naruto se veía resignado –

Que te parece si comemos algo, después de todo no he comido nada aun – Con un rostro victorioso Tsunade llevó al chico hacia donde estaba la comida –

No estoy de ánimo para comer nada, ve tu sola – Naruto dijo desanimado –

Eso no importa, al fin de cuentas tu vas hacer todo – Tsunade le miro maliciosamente –

No te entiendo – Naruto se vio confundido –

Recuerda que me debes algo, hace unos días dijiste que harías lo que yo quisiese si te contaba esa historia sobre aquel árbol que plantamos – Tsunade hacía efectiva su promesa –

Es verdad, lo había olvidado – Tras hacer memoria por un rato, Naruto recordó su promesa – Así que, ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Veamos – Tsunade se veía pensativa – ya se – la rubia cogió un plato de comida y se lo entregó a Naruto – Ahora tienes que darme de comer, aaahhhh – cerrando los ojos Tsunade abrió la boca –

¡Espera un momento! – Totalmente rojo de la vergüenza Naruto se separó de la chica mientras buscaba quién los había visto, para su suerte nadie –

¿Qué sucede ahora?, no ves que estoy hambrienta – Tsunade se le volvió a acercar pero esta vez molesta –

No voy a darte de comer - Naruto bajo la mirada avergonzado - no eres una niña hazlo tu sola –dijo con enfado –

Si no lo haces te pediré otra cosa aun mucho peor que esta, así que tu decides – Tsunade parecía reírsele en forma de burla –

Esta bien, esta bien – De solo imaginarse que más podría pedirle, hiso desistir a Naruto de su negación – pero ya deja de hacer estas cosas – mostrando un rostro enfadado el chico tomó algo de comida y lo llevó hacia Tsunade, la cual abrió nuevamente la boca –

Lo ves, nada malo ha pasado – dijo sonriente la rubia mientras terminaba de comer –

Si ya estas satisfecha vámonos – Totalmente enfadado Naruto se alejaba de la rubia, pero este una vez más fue detenido –

Pero que dices, si esto apenas comienza – Tsunade rodeo el cuello del chico con su brazo – Ahora me llevarás a bailar – la gran sonrisa malévola no desaparecía de su rostro –

No voy a bailar contigo frente a todos – haciendo fuerza Naruto intentó liberarse de su captora, pero fue inútil –

Claro que si lo harás, ¿O es que acaso te da vergüenza? – Tsunade no se separaba del chico, al contrario, cada vez lo sujetaba más fuerte -

Por supuesto que me da vergüenza, que piensas que dirán todos al vernos – dijo Naruto –

Les daría mucha envidia ver que estas con una mujer tan bella como yo – Tsunade presumía de si misma mientras mostraba sus cualidades –

Si como no – Naruto se burlaba de la rubia –

¿Estas diciendo que no soy hermosa? – un fuerte golpe fue a parar en el rostro del rubio – Bueno como sea, por esta vez te perdonaré. Ahora vamos – Tsunade nuevamente tomo al chico –

Ya te dije que no bailaré frente a toda esa gente – recuperándose del golpe Naruto opuso resistencia fuertemente –

Eso quiere decir que bailarás conmigo si nadie nos ve. ¿Cierto? – Tsunade se detuvo y puso al chico frente a ella – Entonces bailaremos aquí, no hay casi nadie en este sitio – Una vez más la rubia le miro en forma de burla mientras le tomaba de las manos – Ahora empecemos

Sin saber que pensar Naruto terminó cediendo, ambos empezaron a bailar; pero había un problema, uno de ellos no sabía bailar.

¿Qué estas haciendo? Muévete – Tsunade vio molesta la actitud del chico - ¿No me digas que no sabes bailar? – esta le miro sorprendida –

Y que esperabas, nunca antes lo había intentado – con vergüenza y enfado Naruto desvió la mirada –

Hahahahahah, no te preocupes yo te enseñaré - dijo Tsunade – coloca tu mano sobre mi cadera y tu otra mano júntala con la mía – la rubia se veía sonriente mientras rodeaba con su mano sobrante el cuello de Naruto – y ahora, movámonos lentamente – Tsunade lo llevaba de un lugar para otro – lo ves, así de fácil – le volvió a sonreír –

Al cabo de pocos minutos Naruto ya era todo un experto y tomando el control movía a Tsunade de las formas más extrañas, mismas que ella parecía disfrutar.

No creí que aprenderías tan pronto – dijo exaltada Tsunade – Eres muy bueno

Y que esperabas, después de todo soy el mejor – poco a poco Naruto parecía recuperar su confianza – pero ya es suficiente, además la fiesta está por terminar – este señalaba como todas las personas se estaban yendo, Sakura e Ino eran las únicas que quedaban –

Ahora se te ve mucho mejor Naruto – Ino se le acercaba mientras indicaba una pequeña sonrisa -

No sabía que Tsunade podía comportarse así, estoy sorprendida – Sakura le miraba sorprendida –

Por una vez que lo haga no creo que haya ningún problema – una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Tsunade - Además fue por animarlo a él – la rubia regreso a ver a Naruto –

Supongo que después de todo si me divertí, aunque fue un poco raro – el chico recordaba lo que Tsunade le había echo hacer – Ahora creo que ya debería irme, este día ha sido tan largo y quiero descansar – Naruto se veía exhausto –

Bien, has cumplido tu promesa, ahora eres libre de irte si quieres – Tsunade señalaba al rubio - Yo por mi parte creo que también me iré a mi casa – ante el cansancio la rubia bostezaba –

Naruto se agradecido y acompáñala a su casa – como si estuviera dando una orden Sakura lo miro fijamente –

¡¿Qué?! – Grito sorprendido - No quiero, estoy muy cansado como para llevar a su casa – Naruto se negaba mostrando su disgusto –

No hace falta, yo puedo ir sola – a Tsunade también le parecía una idea absurda – ya no soy una adolescente para que un chico me deje en casa – esta negaba con un movimiento de la cabeza –

Nada de eso, Naruto debe escoltarla hasta su casa, como un verdadero hombre debe hacerlo – oculta en una sonrisa Ino se burlaba del chico –

Esto será lo último que haga por hoy, vámonos ya – un leve enojo mostro Naruto a su vez que empujaba por la espalda a Tsunade – Adiós, Sakura e Ino – totalmente molesto el chico las regreso a ver mientras se alejaba con la chica –

Ya estando a medio camino, bajo la luz de la luna, Tsunade detuvo a Naruto

Hasta aquí estará bien, ya puedes irte – la rubia comenzaba a alejarse - adiós – Tsunade se despidió con una leve movimiento de la mano sin regresarlo a ver –

¿Pero qué te pasa?, te vas a sí, sin decir nada más – mostrando su molestia Naruto empezó a seguirla –

Te dije que es suficiente, no me sigas más – sin prestarle mucha atención Tsunade seguía su camino –

Ahora a ti te pasa algo, ¿Qué es? – bruscamente Naruto la detuvo –

Nada, solo quiero un poco de privacidad – Tsunade desviaba la mirada –

Te dejaré ir solo si me dices que pasa – el chico la miro fijamente –

Esta bien – dijo molesta Tsunade – Es solo que quiero ir a beber un poco de licor y no quiero que nadie me moleste mientras lo hago – esta se separó con fuerza del chico –

Hahahaha, y solo por eso te vas de esa manera - Naruto se le burlaba - por un momento creí que era algo más serio, solo resulto ser otro de tus vicios – mostrando su decepción ahora era Naruto quien se alejaba –

Dices eso porque nunca has probado el licor – con un tono de superioridad Tsunade le hablo - ¡Oh lo olvidé!, eres solo un niño – la rubia se le río burlándose –

¡Ah si!, pues que propones – la mirada penetrante de Naruto intuía lo que iba a suceder -

Nada, después de todo no aguantarías ni cinco minutos bebiendo – despidiéndolo con la mano Tsunade se alejó –

¡Una apuesta! – Grito Naruto confiado sabiendo que a ella le gustaba ese tipo de cosas – ¿O temes perder?

Hahahaha tienes agallas para decir eso – reía descontroladamente Tsunade - ¿Y qué apuestas? –

Lo mismo de la otra vez, el ganador le pedirá cualquier cosa al perdedor – Naruto le mostró una sonrisa –

Solo no te vayas a quejar de lo que te pida después de que te gane – Sin perder más tiempo Tsunade llevó a Naruto a un puesto donde vendían licor para empezar su competencia –

Pasó tan solo una hora para que se decidiera al ganador, naturalmente Tsunade supo que era su victoria, pues desde siempre a ella le ha gustado beber licor y era una apuesta que no podía perder. Naruto siendo víctima de las consecuencias de beber más de lo que puede se encontraba tendido en el suelo durmiendo con la cara roja. No estando satisfecha Tsunade decidió ignorar a Naruto y siguió bebiendo sola, cuando al fin creyó que era suficiente decidió marcharse, pero antes de hacerlo cargo al rubio en su espalda al recordar que este seguí durmiendo en el suelo.

La oscuridad de la noche los cubría completamente y Tsunade apenas si pudiendo caminar decidió recostarse en el césped del parque en el que se encontraban al inicio, sin tomarle mucho cuidado esta arrojo a Naruto en el suelo. Rápidamente Tsunade fue vencida por el sueño mientras que el rubio seguía inconsciente. Todo parecía de lo más normal, dos personas durmiendo en el parque después de beber demasiado, hasta que una extraña luz emanando del cuerpo de Naruto cobraba la forma de un hombre, aquel hombre que el chico conoció cuando se había peleado con Ino.

Si que me he divertido hoy – aquel hombre los miro sonriente a ambos – al fin he podido tener mi cita de práctica, aunque tuve esconderme en el cuerpo de Naruto – sin dejar de sonreír el hombre lo rodeaba –En verdad fue interesante ver todo eso que te sucedió este día, si que tienes una vida difícil Naruto – rodeado por la luz el hombre lo miraba fijamente – aunque al final parece que todo te salió bien, no sería justo maldecirte por algo que tienes que vivir todos los días – este se sintió algo triste – Pero en fin, yo ya he hecho lo que quería así que eso hora de irme. Al fin podré encontrarme con mi amada.

Alejándose lentamente de los cuerpos tendidos, el hombre no podía dejar de verlos pues tenia una extraña sensación. Una vez más volvió a acercárseles, pero esta vez fue hacia donde estaba Tsunade a al cual la miro fijamente. Lentamente acercó su mano al pecho de la chica, pero antes de lograr tocarlo vio sorprendido como una luz similar a la de él salía del cuerpo de la rubia, la luz formó la figura de una mujer.

Te encontré, después de tanto tiempo – inesperadamente ola chica se le lanzó a los brazos –

No pude ser – el hombre sorprendido permaneció inmóvil – al fin viniste

Lo siento, lo siento por llegar tarde – la chica comenzó a llorar – es que estaba muy nerviosa

¿Por qué?, ¿Es que acaso no querías verme? - con nostalgia el hombre la sostuvo en sus brazos –

No, si quería verte, pero al ser nuestra primera cita me sentía inquieta – esta recostó su cabeza en el pecho del hombre – Pero después de tanto tiempo al fin decidí venir

La espera valió la pena – él le sonrió – porque esta felicidad que siento ahora es incomparable –

¿Estas listo para nuestra cita? – preguntó la chica –

Sí, después de todo ya he visto como es una de verdad – Alejándose un poco de ella, este regresó a ver a Naruto – Todo gracias a él, ocultándome dentro de su cuerpo pudo experimentar las emociones de una cita

Se a lo que te refieres – la chica de la misma manera observó a Tsunade – yo hice lo mismo con ella, fue muy divertido ver a través de sus ojos

Aunque me siento un poco mal por Naruto, lleva una vida muy difícil. Tal vez y esta sea la única alegría que haya sentido en mucho tiempo – el hombre otra vez se le acercaba - como quisiera hacer algo por él

Podemos hacer algo – dijo la chica – Y al mismo tiempo podemos practicar lo que viene después de una cita – esta se ruborizó un poco –

Si es lo que estoy pensado sería una interesante emoción para el chico – sin mucho esfuerzo el hombre adivinó los pensamientos de su acompañante – aunque tal ves después no lo recuerde

Sin perder más tiempo ambos nuevamente entraron en los cuerpos de Naruto y Tsunade, solo que esta vez tomaron posesión de ellos. Lentamente estos comenzaron a ponerse de pie, y al hacerlo se acercaban uno al otro, mirándose fijamente. Cuando estuvieron cara a cara ambos cerraron los ojos y lentamente juntaron sus labios, en una palabra, se estaban besando.

El suave calor del contacto de sus labios duró mucho tiempo, pero solo hasta el momento en que la luz que emanaba de aquellas personas comenzaba a extinguirse, sus almas lentamente salían del cuerpo de Naruto y Tsunade. Formando una silueta de dos personas besándose, estos ascendieron hasta el cielo en donde desaparecieron.

La luz del nuevo día comenzaba a hacerse presente y esta iluminaba a aquellas dos personas que seguían besándose inconscientemente, pues seguían dormidos. Cayendo una vez más a suelo, Naruto y Tsunade habían tenido su primer beso, pero estos no supieron que lo habían echo.

CONTINUARA…


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5

Rodeado por un cielo completamente despejado, de entre las nubes un hombre dejaba ver su singular apariencia, provisto de dos extremidades extra en su espalda, vestido con un manto completamente blanco, volaba de un lado a otro mostrando siempre una cálida sonrisa. ¿Cómo puede un hombre volar libremente en el cielo?, la respuesta es simple, se trata de un ángel.

Este me parece un buen sitio para hacer mi trabajo – Dijo el ángel al acercarse a la aldea de la hoja – No puedo esperar a ver que tipo de personajes logro juntar – Mirando desde lo alto sonrió – Claro que todo será por un momento pero así me divertiré un rato – Nuevamente comenzó a volar para aproximárseles – Ahora con quién debería empezar – Sabiendo que nadie podía verlo este miraba a la gente sin preocupación –

Tras caminar por un largo tiempo y al no encontrar a nadie para entretenerse este totalmente decepcionado decidió marcharse de la aldea. Cuando había volado a penas un poco el ángel miró con asombro como a lo lejos alguien estaba siendo golpeado, sin perder tiempo se les acercó para observar la situación.

¡Cómo pudiste hacerlo! – Gritó un chico de cabellera negra – Sabias que era mi novia y aun así lo hiciste – Continuó golpeándolo enfurecido –

Ya te lo dije, yo no hice nada – el otro chico trataba de defenderse – Fue Sakura quién me beso –

Sasuke detente de una vez, es verdad lo que dice – la pelirrosa sujeto al chico por los brazos intentado cesar los golpes – Naruto no me besó, fui yo – Por más esfuerzo que hacía no lograba detenerlo –

Como si fuera a creer eso – Sasuke se encontraba golpeando el rostro del chico – De seguro él se aprovechó de ti ya que siempre le has gustado – Con cada golpe lograba quitarle un poco de sangre al rubio –

Es verdad que me siempre le he tenido cariño a Sakura pero ahora ese sentimiento se ha convertido en un cariño de amigos y nada más – Escupiendo sangre Naruto seguía defendiéndose – Nunca traicionaría a mis amigos, y más ahora que ustedes están saliendo

¡¿Entonces por qué?! – Preparando un último Sasuke se detuvo - ¿Por qué los vi besándose? – Extrañamente el chico dejo correr una lágrima –

Fue idea mía, Naruto no tiene nada que ver en eso – Sintiendo una total culpa Sakura miraba extasiada lo que el chico estaba apunto de hacer –

Ella solo fue invadida por los celos – Con dificultad Naruto miraba al chico – Al verte a ti tan cariñosamente con Ino es normal que sintiera celos – El rubio intentaba reacomodar su respiración – Solo intentó ponerte en su situación, para que sientas lo mismo que ella

¡Cállate! – Gritó enfurecido Sasuke – Esto te pasa por meterte en los asuntos de los demás – Sin piedad alguna el chico dirijo su golpe hacia el pecho de Naruto –

¡Alto! – Agotando su aliento Sakura intentó detenerlo pero fue inútil, el rubio recibió el golpe – Pero que has hecho – Horrorizada la pelirrosa soltó una lágrima –

¿Qué sucede aquí? – Inesperadamente alguien los sorprendió – Me pareció que algo extraño estaba pasando aquí y vine a ver - Se acercó rápidamente – No puede ser, ¡Naruto! – Gritó con desesperación –

Shizune ayúdalo por favor – Varias lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de Sakura – Es mi culpa que él este así – Con un leve estado de shock esta miraba como el rubio estaba inconsciente y al mismo tiempo escurría un charco de sangre –

No perdiendo el tiempo Shizune llevó a Naruto al hospital seguida de una desorientada y perpleja Sakura, dejando así a Sasuke solo en el lugar de los hechos. Sin poder hacer más Shizune llamó a Tsunade para que curara las heridas de Naruto, cuando esta llegó vio sorprendida el estado del chico, pues apenas si había mejorado algo.

¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió? – Preguntó con desesperación Tsunade –

Sakura molesta consigo misma explico la situación, tras contar lo sucedido Tsunade y Shizune la miraron enfadadas.

Acaso te das cuenta de tus actos – Shizune se postró frente a la pelirrosa mirándola fijamente – Por un capricho tuyo Naruto es el único lastimado aquí – Esta mostró su enfado – Si no fuera porque él es muy resistente ya estaría muerto. Solo piensas en ti y nunca en Naruto – Los reclamos por parte de la chica no se detenían, pero solo hasta el momento en que escucho la voz de alguien más –

Silencio Shizune – Dijo en un tono frio Tsunade – A partir de ahora Naruto necesitará mucho descanso – La rubia no regresaba a ver – Es muy posible que requiera que alguien le ayude por unos cuantos días para su recuperación – Esta se escuchaba un tanto triste – No creí que ese golpe le afectaría tanto a su salud – Tras decir eso, Tsunade permaneció inmóvil y en completo silencio –

Mientras tanto aquel ángel había visto todo lo sucedido, y al igual que Tsunade y Shizune se encontraba molesto con Sakura. Tomando la decisión de darle un castigo a la pelirrosa y hacerle reponer en algo el daño que le había echo a Naruto, este sacó una pequeña espada la cual apunto hacia la chica.

Muchos me conocen como una entidad del amor – El ángel sonrió mientras se preparaba para atravesarla – Y tu castigo será amar y cuidar con pasión a Naruto, hasta el momento en que yo te libere – Al fin de sus palabras, el ángel rápidamente fue hacia la chica y la atravesó con la espada – Solo espero que seas lo suficientemente buena como para aquel pobre muchacho – Sin regresar a verla este sonreía –

No permitiré que vuelvas hacerle daño a Naruto, él me tiene a mí y lo protegeré desde ahora – Se escuchó como alguien recibía una bofetada – Sakura es un peligro que este junto a Naruto, así que ahora vete – Aquella chica la miraba enfurecida –

Por otra parte al escuchar como las cosas no estaban yendo como quería el ángel se sorprendió al regresar a ver a la chica que había travesado, pues no era Sakura sino Tsunade.

Me parece que no es para tanto – Un tanto atemorizada Shizune las separo –

Tu misma lo dijiste, Naruto es el único lastimado a aquí, y la responsable es Sakura – Tsunade nuevamente intentó abofetearla pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de alguien más –

No se molesten con Sakura, no fue su culpa – recostado en la camilla Naruto reaccionaba – Solo fue un pequeño error en su plan – Este intentó levantarse pero no pudo –

Naruto no sabes cuanto me alegro – rápidamente Tsunade se lanzó con los brazos abierto hacia el chico – Es un alivio oírte nuevamente – cálidamente la rubia lo abrazaba – Estaba muy preocupada – tomando la cabeza del chico, esta lo recostó sobre sus voluptuosos pechos – Desde ahora yo te cuidare y siempre estaremos juntos – Tsunade le dio pequeño beso en la mejilla -

¿Pero que te pasa? – Totalmente rojo de la vergüenza Naruto trato de separarse de la rubia – Te ves muy extraña – este fue detenido, siendo apoyado con más fuerza sobre los suaves pechos de la chica –

¿Tsunade qué esta haciendo? – con la boca abierta Shizune la miraba sorprendida –

Cuidando de él como se merece – la rubia respondió sin mucha importancia – con mucho cariño – ella le sonrió felizmente –

Eso esta bien pero…..- cada vez el asombro de Shizune aumentaba – No hace fala que haga eso – miraba fijamente como Tsunade le daba ligeros besos en diferentes lugares –

Ya basta, esto me esta molestando – Naruto se movía desesperadamente intentando separársele – Deja de besarme

¿Que tiene de malo? – Preguntó Tsunade un tanto molesta – Lo mejor para aliviar los dolores son unos cálidos besos – volvió a sonreír –

Naruto, lo siento – igualmente sorprendida Sakura se le acercaba – En verdad lo siento – dijo arrepentida – Si hay algo en lo que yo….

Te dije que te fueras – Enfurecida Tsunade la interrumpió – No quiero que te le vuelvas ha acercar – después de recostar al rubio en el cama, esta se le acercó – De ahora en adelante yo estaré con él así que ya no te necesita – la pelirrosa empezó a ser empujada hacia la puerta –

Espera – levemente gritó Naruto – No la eches de esa manera – con gran esfuerzo intentó ponerse de pie pero no pudo, cayó al suelo –

¿Qué estas haciendo?, necesitas descansar – rápidamente Tsunade lo levantó del suelo y lo recostó nuevamente – No hagas que me preocupe de nuevo – la rubia le regañaba tiernamente –

¿Por qué tienes que echar a Sakura? – Preguntó molesto Naruto – Ella no hiso nada malo

No pienso discutir sobre ella contigo – Tsunade miró fijamente a la chica – Así que ahora vete – mostrándole una mirada enojada ella le ordenaba salir – Déjanos solos – No entendiendo que sucedía Sakura decidió irse sin decir una sola palabra –

Esta bien, ahora me vas ha decir que te sucede – Naruto le miró confundido – Esto no es normal en ti

Él tiene razón, ¿Por qué actúas así de repente? – Shizune quién aun seguí ahí se les acercó –

Cuando vi te vi inconsciente me sentí muy mal, pero después empecé a sentir que debía protegerte, cuidar te ti – Tsunade bajo la mirada – En una forma más, más…..- la rubia se interrumpido a si misma regresando a ver a la chica – Rápido Shizune necesito que prepares todo para llevar a Naruto a su casa – dijo agitada –

¿Todo? – preguntó confusa Shizune –

Sí, quiero que lleves algunas de mis cosas a su casa – dijo la rubia – Desde ahora iré a vivir con Naruto para cuidar de él – Tsunade sonrió –

¡¿Qué?! – Gritaron Naruto y Shizune sorprendidos – Lo que quiere hacer está mal, esta llevando las cosas al extremo – dijo Shizune disgustada por la idea – No estaría bien que viviera junto a él – esta la miraba enfadada – Además quien sabe que podría suceder con…- Shizune fue interrumpida –

No quiero ninguna queja, solo has lo que te digo – Igualmente enfadada Tsunade con la mirada le indicaba que se fuera –

No pienso consentir lo que está planeando hacer – sin regresarla a ver Shizune fue a cumplir su encargo –

Estoy de acuerdo con ella, esto que quieres hacer es demasiado – sus palabras fueron selladas por uno de los dedos de Tsunade, quien lo colocó sobre sus labios –

Tú no digas nada y déjamelo todo a mí – dijo extrañamente Tsunade con un tono coqueto –

Con un Naruto totalmente sorprendido, Tsunade se recostó sobre el pecho del chico mientras sonreía felizmente.

Hahahaha, no esperaba que sería tan divertido – dijo aquel ángel que había estado presenciando todo en el anonimato – Mi plan no era hacer que esta chica se enamorara de Naruto – él sonreía sin cesar – Yo quería que fuera Sakura pero supongo que esta bien – volando alrededor de ellos el ángel los miraba fijamente – Aunque creo que me pasé un poco – observaba la actitud de Tsunade – Por ahora dejaré las cosas así, quiero ver que más hará ella con el pobre de Naruto – una sonrisa extraña se formaba en su rostro – Supongo que seguiré siendo un espectador en todo esto – lentamente el ángel desapareció –

Sin esperar a que volviera Shizune, Tsunade salió con Naruto del hospital, tomándolo del brazo ella lo ayudaba a caminar. No paso mucho tiempo para que ellos causaran un asombro en todas las personas, pues no era normal ver eso. Naruto totalmente avergonzado permaneció con la cabeza agachada mientras que Tsunade sonreía al caminar tomando su brazo, rodeados por unas extrañas miradas ambos llegaron a la casa del chico, en donde ahora vivirían juntos según Tsunade.

Así que esta será nuestra casa a partir de ahora – la rubia miraba algo decepcionada – Por el momento esta bien, aunque tendremos que acomodarla un poco – ayudando al chico, ambos atravesaron la puerta - ¿Dónde esta la cama? – Buscaba desesperadamente – Necesitas recostarte para que te mejores - Tras encontrarla, recostó a Naruto – Aunque es un poco pequeña para los dos, pero así es mejor – Una sonrisa pícara mostró Tsunade –

¿En verdad planeas quedarte aquí? – Naruto la miraba confundido – Lo mejor sería que te fueras ya me las arreglaré yo solo

Nada de eso – Dijo molesta Tsunade – Y por supuesto que me quedaré aquí contigo – Un leve sonrojo mostró – Después de todo pronto tú y yo seremos…..- De solo imaginarse sus palabras esta avergonzada desvió la mirada – Una feliz pareja – dijo tiernamente –

Espera – Naruto se mostro nervioso - ¿Qué dijiste?

Lo que escuchaste – Aun avergonzada Tsunade acercó su rostro hacia él – No perdamos más tiempo y formalicémoslo ahora – lentamente trataba de juntar sus labios - Con un beso

Detente – bruscamente Naruto la alejo de él – No sé que es lo que te ocurre pero ya estuvo bien – mostró un rostro serio – No quiero que te burles de mi haciendo esto – la sujeto por los hombros – Así que ahora vete – Dijo molesto –

¡No quiero! – Grito enfurecida Tsunade – Desde ahora tú y yo siempre estaremos juntos – bruscamente le tomó del rostro - ¿Entendiste? – le miró fija y maliciosamente –

Dije que te fueras – intentó replicar Naruto pero fue interrumpido por la rubia –

¡¿Entendiste?! – Le gritó Tsunade nuevamente mientras los sujetaba con más fuerza –

Ante la sorpresiva actitud de Tsunade, Naruto permaneció en silencio mirándola sorprendido

No sabes lo que una mujer enamorada es capaz de hacer – Con un dedo recorría el pecho de Naruto - Así que no me hagas enfadar – le dijo tiernamente en el oído – Se bueno y déjame consentirte – volviendo a una forma más cariñosa Tsunade le sonrió – Ahora quédate aquí descansando que yo te iré a preparar algo de comer – suavemente le beso la frente –

Sin decir más Tsunade fue hacia la cocina de Naruto para prepararle algo de comer, Naruto totalmente estupefacto permaneció inmóvil en la cama mientras trataba de asimilar lo que había sucedido

¿Pero que le pasa? – se preguntó a si mismo – Es la primera vez que la veo actuar de esa manera – recordaba la forma en que le había gritado – Por un momento sentí temor de verla – la imagen de ese rostro enfadado no se le iba de la cabeza – No se porque pero algo me dice que todo esto esta mal – el chico escuchaba como desde lo lejos Tsunade parecía entonar una canción –

Ya esta listo – dijo alegremente Tsunade mientras volvía hacia donde el rubio – como no tenias muchas cosas apenas si pude hacer algo, pero te gustará – mostrándole una sonrisa se sentó junto a él – Ahora déjame darte de comer, di aahh – tiernamente le indicaba lo que tenia que hacer –

No hace falta, yo puedo solo – Sintiéndose nervioso Naruto intentó tomar el plato de comida, pero no pudo hacerlo –

Vamos no seas tímido, di aahhh – con una carcajada Tsunade volvía a repetir su acción –

En verdad te digo que yo puedo solo – haciendo fuerza trató de arrebatarle el plato pero una vez más fue detenido –

No te gustaría verme enfadada otra vez ¿verdad? – Una sonrisa maliciosa mostró Tsunade con un tono frío – Así que será mejor que abras la boca – dijo atemorizante -

Este bien – Con temor Naruto se dejo alimentar –

Lo ves, no era tan difícil – Tsunade sonrió – Ahora viene la parte más interesante

¿Interesante? – preguntó nervioso y temeroso –

De entre la nada Tsunade sacó una botella de licor la cual abrió y levantándola intentó verterla pero se detuvo. Viéndolo provocadoramente la rubia lentamente empezó a descubrirse el pecho dejando así un pequeño canal entre sus voluminosos pechos. El licor lentamente formaba un pequeño charco entre los pechos de Tsunade, arrojando la botella, la rubia remarcaba el contenedor de aquella bebida, mientras con sus dos manos los sujeta y al mismo tiempo los acercaba hacia Naruto.

Ahora vas a beber de aquí y no quiero ninguna protesta – Seductoramente Tsunade le sonreía –

Tanta fue su impresión que instintivamente Naruto abrió la boca mientras la miraba nervioso. Cuando Tsunade ya estuvo por encima del chico, esta lentamente viraba sus pechos para dejar caer el licor sobre la boca del rubio. Gota por gota Naruto sintió una extrema calidez recorriendo su pecho, al a verse terminado el licor Tsunade soltó sus pechos, aunque estuvieran descubiertos nunca mostraron más de la cuenta. Frívolamente Tsunade acercó su rostro hacia él.

Si me sigues obedeciendo eso y muchas otras cosas interesantes te pueden suceder – Una lasciva mirada se enfoco en el rubio – Supongo que también estoy sedienta así que también tomaré un poco – esta vez Tsunade intentó otra vez colocar sus labios junto a los de Naruto, que aún seguían abiertos por la impresión –

Aunque estuvieron muy pegados, el tiempo en que se demoro Tsunade en juntar sus labios fue eterno para Naruto, pues a cada momento sentía la calidez emanante de ellos. Cuando estuvieron a un milímetro de distancia bruscamente alguien los detuvo con un grito

¡¿Pero que están haciendo?! – Gritó enfurecida una chica – ¡Aléjense inmediatamente! - Una mirada aterradora los paralizó por la sorpresa – Nunca creí que serian capas de hacer algo como esto – La chica se enfocaba en el pecho ligeramente descubierto de la rubia

Ah, eres tu Shizune – Dijo sin mucha importancia Tsunade – Llegas en un mal momento, estábamos apunto de demostrar nuestro cariño – Tiernamente acariciaba el rostro del chico –Vuelve en otro momento que ahora estamos ocupados

Mentira, algo extraño le sucede – Recobrando el sentido Naruto la miró nervioso – Incluso esta actuando de una forma rara – Sus palabras fueron cortadas por la mano de la rubia quien le cubrió la boca –

Tu mejor estate callado – La mirada maliciosa una vez más se hiso presente – O esta ves si me molestaré y no te gustara – comenzó presionarlo con fuerza –

¡Aaahhh! – Apenas si pudo gritar Naruto por el dolor que sentía, pues aún seguía lastimado –

Apártate en este momento, le estas haciendo daño – rápidamente Shizune intentó detenerla pero fue empujada por la rubia –

Naruto es mio y no dejaré que nadie interfiera entre nosotros – de la misma manera lo empujó para tirándolo al suelo –

¡Basta!, ¡basta! – Gritó con temor Naruto – No quiero volver a sentir eso otra vez – Un rostro atemorizado se veía en el chico quien se cubría a si mismo tembloroso –

Cálmate no te haré daño – su actitud demostraba lo contario a sus palabras – Ven, déjame cuidarte – Infundiéndole un gran temor lentamente se le acercaba –

¡No! ¡Aléjate! – sin regresar a verla Naruto intentaba empujarla con una mano, pero simplemente golpeaba al aire –

Te digo que no te haré nada, así que quédate quieto – dijo enfada Tsunade – O lo lamentarás – Tras decir eso, la rubia recibió una fuerte bofetada en el rostro –

Acaso no ves que le estas haciendo más daño – Shizune le proporcionó otra bofetada – No sé que es lo que te pasa pero no dejaré que lo siguas atemorizando – Con gran esfuerzo empujo a la rubia – Será mejor que tu te vayas lo dejes solo

Sin perder tiempo Shizune fue hacia Naruto para cubrirlo de Tsunade. Mostrando un gran temor en sus ojos Shizune observó fijamente a la rubia.

Así que tú piensas quitármelo – lentamente Tsunade se levantaba – Pues no lo permitiré – Un rostro de terror mostró la chica – ¡Devuélveme a mi Naruto! – grito con espanto –

¡Él no te pertenece! – Gritó con temor Shizune mientras lo protegía –

Hahahahaha – reía descontroladamente Tsunade – Hahahahaha – cada carcajada parecía un estruendo de terror – Apártate de él si no quieres que lamentarlo – Tsunade preparó un fuerte golpe –

No lo haré – Shizune bajo la mirada en señal de temor – Aaahhhh – Sintiendo como el golpe se le acercaba esta grito –

Tu lo quisiste – Dijo molesta la rubia – Pero que – Por alguna razón Tsunade se detuvo frente a Shizune – ¿Que me sucede? – cayo al suelo agitada - ¿Que he hecho? – Difícilmente vio a Shizune y a Naruto antes de caer inconsciente –

Y Así, Tsunade permanecía inconsciente en el suelo mientras que Naruto se encontraba templado del temor que sentía, con una Shizune que a pesar de su nerviosismo seguía protegiéndolo.

CONTINUARA…


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 6

Hahahahaha – Se escuchaba la risa de alguien – Como me he divertido hoy, pero no esperaba que esa rubia se comportara así bajo el efecto de mi hechizo – Pensaba detenidamente aquella persona – Me alegro que no pasara nada grave – Este miraba detenidamente a una persona – Aunque Naruto parece haberlo pasado mal, tal vez y tiene algún trauma por todo esto – El ángel toco el rostro del rubio – Por el momento no puedo hacer nada más pero te prometo que algún día te recompensare por los problemas que te cause – Dijo arrepentido – Ahora debo irme, ya me he divertido lo suficiente, pero de seguro volveré – Lentamente el ángel comenzó a desvanecerse dejando tras su rastro un centello de luz -

Las horas pasaban y alguien comenzaba a despertase, pues tras lo sucedido todos habían caído inconscientes. La luz de la mañana apenas si iluminaba el oscuro cuarto, sintiendo el brillo en sus ojos Naruto despertó.

¡Alto! – Grito Naruto agitado - ¿Dónde esta? - Aun tendido en el suelo buscaba desesperadamente a alguien – Ah, siento el cuerpo pesado – Hizo ligeros movimientos intentado ponerse de pie - ¿Qué es esto? – Sin poder ver bien Naruto sentía algo sobre su cuerpo – No sé que es pero es algo suave, aunque están algo separados – Extendiendo sus manos este agarraba algo – Tal vez si los separo más pueda moverme – Con algo de fuerza intentó separarlos pero no pudo, pues al hacerlo escucho un leve grito –

¡Ah! – Un gran suspiro pudo escuchar cerca de su oído – Detente – La agitada voz sorprendió al rubio –

No puede ser – Imaginándose en la posible situación en que estaba Naruto buscó con su mano algo – Creí que esta cosas solo pasaban en esas absurdas historias de Jiraiya – Agarrando con su mano este levanto la cabeza de alguien sobre su pecho - ¿Quién eres? – Ya que aun era temprano en la mañana la luz del sol no era suficiente para revelar el rostro de esa persona –

Así que ya te has despertado – La voz de una chica se escucho de entre la oscuridad – Me alegro de ver que ya estas bien – La luz lentamente comenzaba a tener más fuerza y empezaba a mostrar la sonrisa de esa chica –

¿Qué estas haciendo encima mio Shizune? – Preguntó nervioso Naruto –

Lo siento si esto te incomoda pero era la única forma de protegerte – En ves de ponerse de pie Shizune se sentó sobre el vientre del chico con las piernas extendidas, aunque lo hiso inconscientemente –

¿Protegerme de qué? – Disimulando su vergüenza Naruto evitaba ver la entrepierna de la chica -

De Tsunade – Dijo seriamente Shizune – La noche anterior estuvo actuando muy extraña, aunque al final parece que también cayo inconsciente como nosotros – Sin prestar atención a su posición esta regreso a ver hacia donde yacía el cuerpo de la rubia – No entiendo que le pudo haber pasado, lucía algo desquiciada con una obsesión hacia ti – La miro tristemente - ¿Qué crees que le ocurrió? – Shizune preocupada volvió a ver al rubio –

No lo sé, pero verla así en verdad me asustó, fue desagradable como ella intentó imponerse sobre mí – Naruto se mostro temeroso mientras temblada de la preocupación – Incluso llego a decir que estaba enamorada de mi – Este desvió la mirada con indiferencia –

A mi también me pareció extraño oír eso de ella, simplemente esta mal, es inconcebible que eso suceda – Shizune se veía enfadada – Por eso es que vine a verte, para protegerte de que algo así sucediera – La chica lo miraba fijamente – Aunque Tsunade es más fuerte que yo creo que por esta vez pude hacerlo, pude defenderte de ella – Esta se auto felicitaba así misma con una sonrisa –

¿Protegerme durmiendo sobre mí? – Dijo Naruto en formas de burla – Y ahora sentada sobre mí con las piernas abiertas – Intentando molestarla el chico le sonrió mientras trataba de ver su lugar oculto –

¡No!, eso no es lo que quise en realidad – Al darse cuenta de la acción del rubio Shizune rápidamente se cubrió ese lugar y después se levanto apenada – Lo siento, no era mi intención – Haciendo una reverencia esta se disculpaba –

Hahahaha – Naruto reía – Me alegro que después de lo sucedido aun podamos reír de situaciones como estas – este le mostro una sonrisa –

Supongo que tienes razón – Suspirando del alivio Shizune se olvidaba de ese vergonzoso momento – Siempre es bueno que cosas como estas sucedan para tranquilizarse un poco – Su sonrisa era más grande que la del chico –

¿Qué haremos con ella? – Dejando de sonreír Naruto miraba a Tsunade fijamente –

Deja que yo me encargue de ella, pero para eso primero debemos llevarla a su casa así que necesito tu ayuda – Acercándosele Shizune intentaba levantarla – Debes llevarla sobre tu espalda – Esta le hiso señas mientras sostenía la rubia –

Solo espero que no le pase nada malo – Sin mucha confianza Naruto cargó a la chica –

No te preocupes, ella estará bien – Intentado animarlo Shizune sonreía – Además voy a descubrir que es lo que le sucede

De esta forma Naruto y Shizune llevaban a la inconsciente Tsunade su casa. Al ser aún temprano en la mañana no había nadie por las calles de la aldea, pero a pesar de eso tuvieron la suerte de encontrarse nuevamente con dos personas.

Naruto, ¡Lo siento! - Se escucho una fuerte disculpa desde atrás de él – En verdad lo lamento – Parecía como si estuviera triste –

Sakura – Dijo sorprendida Shizune – Y tu también – Sintiendo algo de enfado esta lo miro fijamente –

Sasuke – Completo las palabras Naruto - ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – Preguntó sin mucha importancia –

Vine a disculparme contigo, entendí mal las cosas y por eso reaccione de esa manera – totalmente apenado Sasuke pedía disculpas – No debí actuar de esa manera contigo y si quieres golpearme por eso lo aceptaré - El chico cerró los ojos esperando los golpes por parte del rubio –

Yo también aceptaré ese castigo si quieres, pero por favor perdóname – Sakura desesperada se colocó junto a Sasuke para también cerrar los ojos y esperar su merecido –

No es necesario que hagan eso, con oír su disculpa me basta – Dijo en un tono un tanto alegre Naruto – Es verdad que me dolió un poco paro ya estoy bien, además ustedes son mis amigos, no podría hacerles eso – El rubio parecía fingir una sonrisa –

En verdad eres el mejor amigo que podría tener – Sasuke con su mirada desinteresada también le sonrió – Gracias por perdonarme

No sabes cuanto me alegro de escucharte decir eso, es un gran alivio que podamos volver hacer amigos – Unas cuantas lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de Sakura –

La luz de la mañana cada vez era más intensa y lentamente reflejaba la sonrisa de cada uno de ellos, pero cuando todo parecía haberse arreglado hubo alguien que interrumpió la patética sonrisa de dos de ellos.

Tal vez Naruto no los golpeo pero yo si – Se escucho fuertemente el sonido de un par de bofetadas en el rostro de Sakura y Sasuke – No es justo que lo traten como un juguete que pueden utilizarlo cuando ustedes quieran – Las cachetadas se incrementaban cada vez más – Él los considera sus amigos pero parece que ustedes no – Dijo golpeándolos fuertemente por última vez –

Ya fue suficiente Shizune – Levemente Naruto le grito – No hacía falta que hagas eso – Este se veía algo preocupado – Ya todo paso y es mejor dejarlo así – Con una de sus manos separó a la chica de ellos –

Pero esa es la única forma en que van a entender – Shizune se veía molesta – Además tienes que darte a respetar más – La chica lo miro fijamente – No es justo que tu seas el único que tenga que soportar todo

Esta bien, esta bien; pero dejémoslos así por hoy – Naruto sujetándola del brazo comenzaba alejarse de sus amigos, pero fue detenido por ellos –

No te preocupes Shizune tiene razón – A pesar del dolor en su rostro Sasuke parecía seguir sonriéndole –

Y para compensar nuestro error te trajimos un regalo – Mostrándole una sonrisa Sakura se le acercaba con una pequeña caja –

¿Qué tiene dentro? – Preguntó Naruto al ver la extraña forma de la caja – Se ve algo misteriosa – El rubio miró con asombro como una calavera era usada de cerradura –

No lo sé, solo nos pareció interesante y creímos que te podría gustar – Sakura entregaba la caja a Shizune, pues Naruto tenía las manos ocupadas sosteniendo a Tsunade en su espalda –

Aunque al comprarla el vendedor nos dijo una historia un tanto aterradora sobre esa caja – Sasuke se les acercó mientras los miraba fijamente – Per o al final creo que fue solo un truco para vendernos la caja, eso no puede ser verdad - Dijo el chico sin mucha importancia –

¿Y cuál es la historia? – Naruto se veía curioso y emocionado –

Resulta que cuando abres la caja…- Las palabras de Sasuke fueron interrumpidas por Sakura –

No la cuentes por favor, el solo oírla me da miedo – Sintiéndose temerosa la pelirrosa se refugiaba en los brazos del chico –

Te dije que es solo una estúpida historia, nada va a pasar – Sasuke rodeándola cálidamente intentaba reconfortarla –

Es verdad, solo es una historia – Naruto miraba extrañamente a Sasuke - Así que dímela

Parece ser que quien abre la caja es poseído por…. – Sasuke nuevamente fue interrumpido pero esta vez por Shizune –

No tenemos tiempo para estas tonterías, primero debemos llevarla a su casa – Dijo la chica mientras empujaba al rubio –

Por cierto que le pasó a Tsunade – Sakura los miró sorprendidos al notar a la rubia sobre la espalda de Naruto –

Solo de durmió después de beber demasiado y ahora la llevamos a su casa – Shizune ocultó la verdad con una mentira – No es nada en lo que tengan que meterse – La chica aun parecía estar molesta con ellos –

Esta bien, después nos veremos Naruto – Dijo Sasuke algo sorprendido al notar su actitud –

Si, luego me contarás esa historia – Siendo empujado por Shizune el rubio seguía su camino –

Debemos darnos prisa antes de que Tsunade despierte – Shizune caminaba muy pegada junto al rubio –

No me digas que a ti también te dan miedo las historias de terror – Naruto se le burlaba – Si quieres puedo contarte una justo ahora – Este le sonrió –

Deja de hablar de esas cosas y no me dan miedo – Aunque su voz enfada mostraba valor su actitud la contradecía, pues esta tomo el brazo del chico – Es solo que esas cosas son algo tontas

Hahahaha, lo que tu digas – Naruto seguía burlándosele mientras reía –

Así, los tres juntos llegaron a la casa de Tsunade en donde Shizune se encargaría de descubrir que es lo que le había sucedido a la rubia. Naruto al entrar a la casa sintió curiosidad por ver todo a su alrededor, pues era la primera vez que estaba ahí. Nada fuera de lo común pudo encontrar, al contrario era todo muy bello, dejándola recostada sobre un sofá Naruto permaneció junto a Shizune observándola fijamente.

¿Qué es lo que vas hacerle para descubrir que le sucedió? – preguntó Naruto –

Solo le haré algunos exámenes y le preguntare que sobre lo sucedido – Dijo Shizune –

Y si se pone violenta nuevamente, ¿Estarás bien? – Naruto se veía preocupado por la chica –

Aunque no lo parezca soy muy fuerte así que no te preocupes – Shizune en señal de seguridad mostro una sonrisa –

Entonces te lo dejaré todo a ti – Sin apartar la mirada de ambas chicas Naruto salió de la casa –

Sintiéndose más aliviado Naruto fue en dirección hacia su casa, pues repentinamente la luz de la mañana fue disipada por una fuerte lluvia acompañada de una ligera niebla y oscuridad. Al llegar este a su casa decidió prender un foco, pero no pudo ya que la luz eléctrica se había cortado debido a los fuertes rayos. Sin saber como pasar el tiempo Naruto decidió recostarse para intentar dormir, aunque no le gustaba; pero antes de caer dormido este exaltadamente reacciono.

Es cierto, la caja que me dio Sakura la deje con Shizune – Naruto se notaba triste al no tenerla consigo – Quería ver que tenia dentro, además de saber esa historia – Resignado el chico nuevamente intentó acostarse pero antes de hacerlo le llamó la atención el toquido de su puerta, alguien lo estaba buscando –

¿Quién podrá ser en esta fuerte lluvia? – Naruto rápidamente fue hacia su puerta, pero un fuerte rayo lo detuvo antes de hacerlo – Cada vez empeora más esta lluvia – Dijo molesto – ¿Quién es? – Preguntó tras abrir la puerta, pero nadie respondió – Vaya, a quien se le ocurre hacer bromas en un momento como este – Decepcionado cerro la puerta y fue nuevamente hacia su cama – Aunque no me guste supongo que tendré que intentar dormir un poco – Mostrando disgusto el rubio cayo recostado –

No puedo dormir – Dijo Naruto tras intentarlo un par de segundos – A lo mejor si cambio de posición – Este se viro hacia un lado – Espera, ¿Qué es esto? – Así como en la mañana el rubio volvía a sentir dos pares de cosas – No puede ser que otra vez este pasando, aunque estas son más pequeñas – Sintiendo curiosidad Naruto las acariciaba entre sus manos – ¿Eres tu otra vez Shizune? – Preguntó dejándolas de tocar, pero no recibió respuesta - No se como entraste a mi cama pero al menos me lo hubieras dicho – El chico se levantó para verla fijamente, al hacerlo notó que estaba tapada con una sábana – No te hagas la dormida – La empujo levemente – Aunque es extraño, no creí que fueras tan voluminosa – Sintiendo un poco de vergüenza Naruto se percato que ocupada prácticamente toda su cama –

Bueno ya esta bien, levántate – Con fuerza tomó las sábanas y las retiro, descubriendo así a la chica - ¿Qué? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Preguntó sorprendido al ver de quién se trataba – Sakura – Al no recibir respuesta suya este se le acercó – Y tu también, Sasuke – Sorpresivamente vio al chico junto a ella o mejor dicho sobre ella – No estoy de humor como para verlos de esa manera – Naruto desvió la mirada y tras hacerlo noto como la sabana que estaba sobre ellos tenia una peculiaridad - ¿Sangre? – Se preguntó confundido – No puede ser – Rápidamente los regresó a ver para después apartarlos el uno del otro – Sakura, Sasuke – Dijo preocupado al no escuchar reacción alguna de ellos –

¿Qué es esto? Más sangre – Grito Naruto viendo como sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos de ese líquido rojo – Pero que les paso – Dijo perplejo al verlos inconscientes y rodeados por sangre – Necesito ayuda – Sobre exaltado este fue hacia la salida por su puerta, pero al abrirla nuevamente volvió a sorprenderse ante la presencia de alguien -

Naruto – Dijo aquella persona mientras se le acercaba caminando lentamente mostrando entre sus manos un cuchillo cubierto de sangre– Tu eres el siguiente – Con cada paso que daba iba dejando un rastro de sangre

¿Acaso tú les hiciste esto? – Dijo temeroso Naruto dando un paso hacia atrás –Tsunade

CONTINUARA…


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 7

¡¿Por qué los asesinaste?! - Naruto grito desesperadamente mientras se alejaba dando pasos hacia atrás – Tu los mataste

¿Matar? – Tsunade mostraba una mirada desquiciada – Ellos no están muertos, aunque si quieres podría hacerlo – Una sonrisa entrecortada representaba su locura –

No, vete de aquí – Con temor Naruto cayo al suelo –

Lo hare pero después de encargarme de ti – Empuñando el cuchillo en su mano Tsunade se postró frente al chico – Aunque a ti si tendré que matarte – Esta sonrió –

¿Pero que te ha pasado? – Debido al temor Naruto empezaba a sentir escalofríos – Tu no eres a si, donde esta la Tsunade que yo conozco, a la que aprecio y quiero - La miro fijamente –

Hahahahahahaha – Tsunade reí desquiciada – Esta es la mejor parte antes de matar a una persona, ver su desesperación – La rubia lamia con su lengua la sangre del cuchillo – Ahora cierra los ojos, te prometo que te mataré con mucho cuidado

¡No! – Armándose de valor Naruto se lanzo hacia la rubia para sujetarla de sus brazos – No si lo hago yo primero – Haciendo uso de su fuerza el rubio intentaba quitarle el cuchillo –

¿Tu? – Tsunade puso su rostro frente a la del chico – Hahahahahahaha – Con mucha facilidad esta lo empujo con un fuerte golpe –Es lo mismo que dijo Shizune antes de que me encargue de ella – La luz de los truenos iluminaba su escalofriante rostro –

¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? – Naruto se revolcaba de dolor en el suelo - ¿La mataste?

Esto responde tu pregunta – De entre la oscuridad Tsunade le indicaba su ropa manchada de sangre y parte de su cabello – Fue totalmente placentero ver sus expresiones antes de apuñalarla – Esta dejo caer las ropas de Shizune frente al chico – A esta hora ya debe estar muerta – le sonrió maliciosamente –

No puede ser, Shizune – Arrastrándose en el suelo Naruto tomó la ropa y el cabello de la chica – Ella era tu amiga, como pudiste – Las lágrimas recorrían su rostro –

¿Quieres saber por qué lo hice? – Tsunade se acercó hacia los cuerpos de Sakura y Sasuke – Porque a todos ellos tu los odias, hice lo que nunca te atreverías a decir – La rubia levantaba de los cabellos a Sakura – Que tal si elimino de tu vida a esta, no la mate antes porque quería que la vieras – Esta acercó el cuchillo hacia el cuello de la pelirrosa – Ahora disfruta del momento

¡No! – Viendo temeroso desde el suelo Naruto gritó fuertemente –

De poco sirvió el grito, pues Tsunade cortó ligeramente el cuello de Sakura, haciéndola sangrar más no matándola. Tras arrojar el cuerpo sangrante de la pelirrosa esta tomo de los cabellos de Sasuke, su propósito era hacerle lo mismo que a la chica.

¿Qué me dice de él?, No te gustaría verlo muerto – Cambiando su táctica, Tsunade puso el cuchillo sobre el corazón del chico – Él nunca fue tu amigo, solo pretendió serlo por interés – Presionó suavemente el cuchillo sobre la parte de su corazón – A lo mejor muerto podría compensar en algo todo lo que te ha hecho

¡Detente! – Derramando lágrimas por el temor Naruto volvió a gritar desesperadamente –

Grito que esta vez cambió los actos de Tsunade, pues en vez de atravesarlo con su cuchillo simplemente lo corto a lo largo de su pecho, la sangre escurría por ese corte. El cuerpo mal herido pero aun viviente de Sasuke cayó al suelo, justo al lado del de Sakura.

Ya los mataré más tarde, quiero verlos sufrir antes de eso – Como si se tratase de una bebida Tsunade saboreaba la sangre obtenida por sus recientes cortes – Esto es lo mejor – Extrañamente la rubia ponía rostro de excitación mientras descubría sus voluminosas cualidades – ¿No quieres probarlo? – Sensualmente cubría sus pechos de sangre – Te aseguro que te gustará – Tsunade coquetamente colocó el cuchillo ensangrentado entre sus pechos, para llevarlos después hacia el rubio –

Estas demente – Horrorizado por la idea Naruto se alejaba de la chica, pero al verse acorralado la miro temeroso – ¡Aléjate de mi!

¿Qué tal si nos divertimos un poco antes de que mueras? – Con movimientos sensuales de su cadera Tsunade se le acercaba lentamente – Sera como vivir un sueño inalcanzable que cualquiera quisiera – La rubia ya estando frente al chico colocó la punta del cuchillo debajo de su cuello – ¿O es que me vas a rechazar? – Dijo maliciosamente mientras presionaba sus pechos ligeramente –

Antes preferiría morir – Naruto le mostro una mirada de enfado –

Si lo deseas así te lo cumpliré – Sin perder su cara de excitación Tsunade tomo el cuchillo de entre sus pechos y lo colocó detrás de la cabeza del rubio – Tu lo quisiste así – Un ligero beso le dio la chica antes de continuar – A dios, Naruto

¡No lo harás! – Tras el fuerte rugido de un rayo una chica se interpuso entre ellos – Déjalo en paz – Esta le proporcionó a Tsunade un fuerte golpe – No volverás a lastimar a nadie más – Una mirada de enfado se posesiono sobre ella –

Hahahahahaha. ¿Quién lo diría? – Como si fuera una caricia Tsunade saboreaba el golpe que le proporcionó la chica – Creí que ya estarías muerta

Shizune, ¿En verdad eres tú? – Con asombro y alegría Naruto le miraba fijamente – Shizune

Si, te dije que yo me encajaría de ella – Regresando a verlo la chica le sonrió - ¿Y tu estas bien? – Esta permanecía aun de espaldas -

Por lo que puedo ver diría que mucho mejor – Sintiéndose avergonzado Naruto la miraba de arriba a bajo –

¿A que te refieres? – Preguntó confusa Shizune –

Pues a que estas sin….- Sus palabras fuer interrumpidas al ver que la chica se dio media vuelta, teniendo una vista frontal de ella Naruto se paralizó de la vergüenza – Estas desnuda – Dijo nervioso –

¿Qué? – Shizune empezó a tantearse así misma – No me había dado cuenta – Rápidamente cubrió sus partes más importantes con sus manos – Deja de verme – Dijo totalmente avergonzada –

Pero que vista tan hermosa es la que tengo, hice bien al llevarme tu ropa – Lascivamente Tsunade la miraba - ¿No te gustaría pasarla bien como lo hicimos antes? – En una manera de coqueteo la rubia chupaba uno de sus dedos –

¿Por qué me dejaste sin ropa? – Shizune se veía molesta y avergonzada al mismo tiempo - ¿Y qué quieres decir con como lo hicimos antes? – Tratando de ocultar su desnudes esta se cubrió con sus piernas mientras se sentaba en el suelo –

A que tú y yo nos divertimos juntas, demostramos todas nuestras pasiones uniendo nuestros cuerpos – Tsunade se daba a si misma una abrazo mientras recordaba el olor de Shizune – Y es que con un cuerpo como el tuyo no me parecía justo que lo ocultes con toda esa ropa – Una vez más la rubia la miraba fijamente, intentando ver su sensual figura –

No me digas que ustedes dos tienen ese tipo de relación – Totalmente avergonzado Naruto miraba a Shizune mientras se imagina lo que la rubia decía –

Te equivocas, yo nunca haría algo como eso – Con desesperación Shizune fue hacia el chico – Ella esta mintiendo, yo no recuerdo nada de eso – Una voz temblorosa suplicaba la creencia de sus palabras –

Hahahahahahaha – Reía desquiciada la rubia – Pues claro que no recuerdas nada, si estabas inconsciente cuando lo hicimos – Tsunade tomo nuevamente el cuchillo – Y para eso te atravesé con este cuchillo, no entiendo como es que sigues viva – Mostrando su cara aterradora se les acercaba lentamente –

Eso es algo que no te diré – Dijo Shizune poniéndose de pie – Ya es hora de que todo esto termine – La chica se veía enfadada –

Me parece bien, esta vez me asegurare de matarte – observándola varias veces Tsunade se daba el último de los placeres, mirarla completamente desnuda – Es una pena que ese cuerpo se desperdicie de esta manera

Shizune al menos cúbrete un poco, puedo verte toda – Naruto de reojo la miraba por todos lados – Ponte esto – Rápidamente se quito su chaqueta y se la ofreció –

Ahora no es el momento de sentirse avergonzado, ya lo lamentare después – Shizune poco caso hiso a las palabras del chico – Primero debo detenerla o las cosas podrían empeorar – Esta se ponía en posición de pelea –

Tras un breve intercambio de miradas, ambas chicas se lanzaron la una a la otra; un sin número de golpeas eran esquivados por ambas, pero lentamente la superioridad de Tsunade se fue haciendo presente. Ya dominado la pelea Tsunade se propuso apuñalar a Shizune, dirigiendo el cuchillo hacia su corazón esta fue sujetada por una de las manos de la chica, impidiendo así su propósito. La mano sobrante de la rubia se dedicaba a golpear el rostro de la desnuda chica, Shizune, al no aguantar más sujeto la otra de sus manos. Tsunade y Shizune, ambas tomadas de las manos, haciendo fuerza para determinar a la vencedora. La notable fuerza de la rubia hacia efecto en Shizune, poco a poco esta iba decayendo, pero antes de ser vencida dirigió sus palabras hacia el chico a quien estaba protegiendo.

No te preocupes, antes de venir envié una señal de ayuda, pronto vendrán a rescatarte – Shizune ocultando su cansancio y dolor le sonrió – Lo mejor sería que te fueras mientras aun puedo detenerla – Esta dio un paso hacia atrás en señal de no resistir más - ¡Vete! – Grito fuertemente –

Aunque se vaya lo encontraré, y sufrirá aún mucho más – Tsunade mostraba su sonrisa macabra – Lo mataré con este mismo cuchillo – Rompiendo la defensa de la chica, la rubia con una mano sujeto fuertemente en cuello de Shizune – Fue muy divertido jugar contigo – Intentado tomar el control aplico más fuerza en la mano que tenia el cuchillo –

Naruto, corre – Apenas si pudo decir esas palabras, pues estaba siendo asfixiada –

Finalmente Tsunade venció a Shizune, pues esta cayo inconsciente. Teniendo libre su ensangrentado cuchillo esta lo dirigió hacia el corazón de la chica, pero antes de hacerlo, en un último acto de voluntad, Shizune golpeo el cuchillo para mandarlo a volar. Tsunade sorprendida por la actitud de la chica simplemente le sonrió mientras lentamente sujetaba con sus dos manos el cuello de la chica, los quejidos de Shizune debido a la falta de aire no se hicieron esperar, su rostro comenzaba a ponerse pálido y las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Tsunade disfrutaba de las convulsiones que apreciaba en los movimientos de la chica, el momento había llegado.

Gracias por todo este placer que me has hecho sentir – Sensualmente Tsunade le dio un cálido beso – Muere

Lo siento Tsunade – Naruto la detuvo de su intento de asesinato al atravesarla a ella con el cuchillo – Eres tu quien debe morir – Con fuerza saco el cuchillo de la espalda de la rubia –

Naruto – Lentamente Tsunade lo regresó a ver - ¿Qué significa esto? – Desconcertada la rubia lo miro con tristeza - ¿Qué has hecho? – Con lágrimas en los ojos miraba los cuerpos tendidos de Sakura y Sasuke –

¿A qué estas jugando ahora? – Preguntó confundido Naruto mientras temblaba – ¡Aleja de ella! – De un golpe la separo del cuerpo de Shizune –

¡Shizune! – Grito sorprendida Tsunade - ¿Pero qué fue lo que le hiciste? – Esta miraba el moribundo cuerpo de la chica – No me digas que te aprovechaste de ella – Dijo al verla desnuda y ensangrentada –

¡Cállate! – Naruto colocó con cuidado el cuerpo de Shizune para después acercarse hacia la rubia – Fuiste tu quien le hiso eso – Mostro una mirada enfadada – Y pagaras por eso – Rápidamente dirigió el cuchillo hacia la chica pero fue interceptado por una persona –

Naruto, ¿Qué es lo que has hecho? – Aquella persona miraba todo el desastre a su alrededor - ¿Cómo pudiste? – Con desagrado observaba las grandes manchas de sangre por todo el lugar –

Yo no hice nada, te lo juro Kakashi – El temor en los ojos de Naruto lo intimidaron aún más – Fue ella – Dijo apuntando hacia la rubia –

Pero si Tsunade tiene una gran herida y esta sangrando – Apartando al chico Kakashi tomo el cuerpo de la rubia – Incluso ahora esta inconsciente – Este consiguió cerrar la herida de la chica –

Olvida de ella, ayuda a Shizune – Naruto descubrió el cuerpo de la chica – Ella esta apunto de morir – Comenzó a llorar – Y también a Sakura y a Sasuke – Empuñando aun el cuchillo el rubio les señalaba –

¿Qué haces con eso? – Kakashi miro con sorpresa el ensangrentado cuchillo – ¡Dámelo! – Por un fuerte golpe lo separo de sus manos – Esta es la prueba de lo que has hecho – Lo miraba con tristeza – Lo siento Naruto, tendré que encerrarte en una celda – Sin perder tiempo lo sujeto por detrás –

¡No!, no – Grito Naruto desesperado – Te digo que yo no fui – Bruscamente intentaba liberarse, pero era inútil – ¡Déjame ir! – Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro – Fue ella, fue Tsunade – Se escucho sus quejidos tras sacarlo fuera de la habitación –

La lluvia cesaba y la luz del sol comenzaba a iluminar el ensangrentado cuarto de Naruto, con los cuerpos tendidos y cubiertos de sangre de Tsunade, Sakura, Sasuke; y por otro lado el desnudo y pálido cuerpo de Shizune que aun estando inconsciente permanecía con los ojos completamente abiertos pero blancos al mismo tiempo.

Cuando la luz cubrió completamente la habitación, de entre el más grande charco de sangre se podía distinguir un singular pero extraño objeto, la pequeña caja que le regalaron a Naruto se encontraba abierta, y en el, reposaba el cuchillo ensangrentado.

CONTINUARA…


End file.
